Bella simpleza
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Condiciones desafortunadas obligan a Hikaru Hitachiin a compartir apartamento con Haruhi durante treinta dias de todo el mes, ¡Como cambiara este suceso la relacion entre los dos miebros de Host Club...?
1. Chapter 1

Olaaaaa! Bueno soy nueva en fics de Ouran y veo que ni hay muchos fans de esta pareja de la cual escribo, pero se me hace linda y empeze a escribir sin descanso en un momento de inspiracion divina, quiza sea poco probable que esto pase pero bah que demonios seguro servira, lean!

01.-Bancarrota...

Esa semana no había sido muy comun para los gemelos Hitachiin, aparte de las ajetreadas tareas del club y la nueva colección que lanzaria su madre en diciembre de ese mes estaba otra cosa quiza menos notoria pero no por eso poco importante, su madre les había bajado 100 000 yens de su mesada semanal, no es que usaran todo el dinero pero eso les generaba intriga, quiza su investigación seria un divertido punto de partida para acabar con su aburrimiento, o al menos es querían.

Cuando llegaron al salon del Ouran pudieron devisar a Haruhi sentada en la banca donde usualmente quedaba entre ellos, un metodo que ella habia adoptado para que no se pelearan por estar a su lado, Hikaru inevitablemente sonrio con malicia al verla leyendo un libro distraidamente, codeo a su hermano que parecía mirar su reloj de manera desiteresada, este le vio con curiosidad.

-Oye Kaoru mira quien llego temprano tambien...- Ante eso Kaoru miro ala castaña sonriendo ligeramente mientras Hikaru afilaba la mirada de forma maliciosa-¿...que te parece si le gastamos una broma...?- Ante eso el gemelo menor sonrio a modo de disculpa mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Oh, es que tengo que ir a un asunto importante con Tono, quizas llegue ala primera clase...- Ante eso Hikaru no pudo evitar poner una mueca de decepción ante eso, después de todo las bromas sin su hermano no eran del todo bromas, estuvo apunto de decirle que lo acompañaba pero el menor de los gemelos le hablo cordial-...no te preocupes por mi, es mas, hazle la mejor broma de todas a Haruhi por mi...- Hikaru acepto esa especie de favor que su gemelo le pedía viendolo partir, suspiro una vez mas sintiendose un poco solo, despues volteo la vista ala castaña la cual seguia inmersa en su libro con concentración absoluta por lo cual aun no notaba su presencia, sonrio maliciosamente de nuevo mientras rodeaba las bancas para llegarle a ella por detras.

Una vez que se encontró a dos pasos de la castaña miro su cuello como objetivo, ese día haria una de las cosas que mas le volvían loco, ya fuese por ver rabiar después a Tamaki o por mirar la cara reprochativa de la chica, sonrio mientras se acercaba aspirando ese aroma tan caracteriztico de ella, una mezcla de madera y lirios con un toque dulzón que lo equilibraba, se acerco un poco mas conteniendo la respiración para que al hablar sus labios pudiese rozar muy ligeramente el cuello de la chica, con el tiempo había descubierto que esa acción la hacia encrisparse mas que solo susurrarle al oído, finalmente puso en acción su plan.

-Hola Haruhi...- Ante ese susurro que mas bien parecia un ronroneo ronco la castaña se encrispo un poco cerrando su libro de golpe y perdiendo la pagina para despues mirar reprochativa mente al causante de esa acción involuntaria tan desagradable.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no Hikaru, ya perdí la pagina de mi libro...-El gemelo mayor sonrió ligeramente al haber logrado su objetivo pero tambien sintió una pizca de molestia que siempre fuera el, el candidato estrella para los desastrez, le hablo con reproche desinteresado poniendose en frente de ella con galanteria.

-Oh, y por que dices mi nombre por default, pudo haber sido cualquiera, ¿acaso siempre me tienes en tan mala vista?, ¡que chica tan grosera! Ademas pudo haber sido Kaoru...- Haruhi suspiro acompasadamenete mientras le explicaba lo obvio como si fuese un niñito de 6 años.

-Kaoru de hecho es lo suficientemente respetuoso como para tocarme asi el cuello, ademas solo tu disfrutas haciendo ese tipo de bromas- Hikaru hizo un ligero puchero molesto, eso siempre le molestaba de ella, de alguna forma Haruhi terminaba encontrando lo que le diferenciaba de su hermano y eso lo comprobo cuando en una ocasión le ofrecio a Kaoru ser el quien le hablara por el cuello, con lo cual el menor de los dos respondió con un " No creo que se conveniente, quizá Haruhi se enoje" , eso le había decepcionado y molestado, es decir, que demonios le pasaba a Kaoru ( si ella es nuestra y nosotros somos de ella no tiene por que preocuparse por esas tonterias...) finalmente dejo sus pensamientos sonriendo con malicia para molestar a Haruhi.

-No solo yo lo disfruto...- Ante ese tono tan mordaz y esa sonrisa maliciosa Haruhi se sintio ligeramente irritada con sus insinuaciones indirectas.

-¿De que estas hablando...?- Hikaru ya algo acostumbrado a que ella fingiera no saber a que se refería para darle el avión hablo seguro de si, algo fanfarrón y presuntuoso levantando su barbilla para quedar mas juntos mientras sonreia.

-No finjas, vi claramente como te estremeciste al sentirme en tu nuca, en ese aspecto eres bastante predecible...- Haruhi volteo la cara indispuesta a estar mas con el si venia en ese modo galan tipo demoniaco queriendo tratarla como una clienta, eso en verdad la fastidiaba, se paro viendole molesta.

-Cualquier persona se estremeceria sin un chico grosero llega a irrumpir su espacio personal...- Esas palabras si que le punzaron al gemelo mayor que fruncio el ceño ligeramente sin admitir la derrota mientras hablaba con molestia.

-Di lo que quieras, eres afortunada, cualquier otra mas bonita y menos simplona que tu mataría por ser mi juguete...- Ante eso Haruhi fruncio el ceño algo cabreada mientras le daba un golpe como la primera vez que ambos gemelos pelearon, había intentado ser paciente, ser cosiderada con eso del mundo de "nosotros y aparte de nosotros" pero Hikaru tenia tarde o temprano que aprender que no podía clasificar a las personas por diversión, el pelirrojo se toco la adolorida cabeza con molestia mientras le veia recriminativo-¡¿...ahora que he hecho!-

-Me voy a casa necesito descansar de todos ustedes...- Aunque Hikaru hubiese querido detenerla la castaña ya se había ido y se sentía demasiado herido en su vanidad para seguirla, no lograba entender por que ella siendo su juguete se empeñaba en alejarse, no entendía por que si ella siendo la unica que en entro su mundo se alejaba de el y Kaoru, eso para los dos aun era un gran misterio...

Se resigno a verla en la tarde y tuvo que explicarle a Tono que ella se había ido a casa, eso fue algo sumamente molesto para el dado que su señor solia ser muy quisquilloso en ese aspecto, cuando le pregunto que le había hecho irse Hikaru solo bajo la vista ligeramente aborchonado rascandose el cuello, Kaoru después al preguntarle de regreso a su hogar no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente molesto por lo que había hecho su hermano (seriamente...los dejo solos para que sean felices y este idiota lo arruina todo...) aunque tampoco tenia sentido enojarse con el del todo, de hecho nunca podía lograrlo, suspiro dejando el tema en el aire no sin antes advertirle que debía disculparse, despues de eso pasaron a otro temas de interes.

-¿Por cierto Hikaru que me dices de esa consola que vimos en el centro comercial...?- El gemelo mayor sonrio con emoción al recordar.

-Cierto, cierto podemos comprarla mañana en la mañana, solo debemos juntar nuestro dinero suelto y financiamos el pedido por telefono...- Kaoru asintió sonriendo con alegria, parecía que Hikaru empezaba a ser el mismo.

-Entonces mejor ve soltando la plata sabes que es mejor que yo haga los pedidos, si no acabaras molestado de nuevo al ese chico de la tienda...- Hikaru asintió con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras sacaba su cartera, en esa semana le habían pedido a sus padres que les dieran dinero en efectivo para poder comprarle cosillas de plebeyos a Haruhi cuando salieran, despues de todo no en todos los establecimientos habia checadores de tarjeta de credito.

-Ah si, lo que pasa es que es muy aburrido paso de el...- Entonces el Hitachiin mayor noto con sorpresa e incredulidad que solo le quedaban 250 mil yenes en la cartera, sintió que sudaba frio viendo a su molesto hermano con cara de disculpa.

-¡Te haz gastado el dinero! Que problema tendre que poner todo mi dinero y adjuntar algo de la tarjeta de platina...- Hikaru solo sonrio pidiendo disculpas.

-Ah perdón, ayer me compre unas trufas alemanas y le regale otras tantas a Honey sempai...- El menor de los Hitachiin suspiro mientras sacaba su cartera y revisaba en sus bolsos, lamentablemente se vio doblemente impresionado al ver solo 500 mil yenes, ante eso Hikaru le vio con reproche apunto de decir que el también se habia gastado el dinero y encima le había tratado mal pero Kaoru hablo primero aparentando calma.

-Bueno, bueno entonces vamos al cajero y sacamos el dinero de hay directamente...- Hikaru asintio suspirando mientras sacaba la tarjeta platina, por razones de "edad" el siempre se empecinaba en cargarla el mientras Kaoru cargaba las visas y pasaportes cuando era necesario, el menor suspiro con preocupación mientras Hikaru miraba por la ventana distraidamente.

-Oye sabes...es muy extraño eso del dinero, casi siempre sabes guardarlo...y no te lo acabarias sin darte cuenta a menos que...- Hikaru iba a decir lo "necesitaras" como inquiriendo que no haya comprado caprichos si no cosas necesarias, sin embargo su hermano lo detuvo al instante completamente nervioso mientras rezaba internamente.

-¡Ah, mira ya llegamos! Vayamos al cajero...Rei esperanos aquí...- El chófer asintió esperando mientras ambos gemelos bajaban, Hikaru algo receloso y Kaoru temeroso por su lado, mientras Hikaru empezaba a meter la clave, el gemelo menor estaba preocupado, cuando lo hablo con sus padres el mes pasado "eso" le parecía una lejana posibilidad pero en esos momentos empezaba a temer lo peor, por ejempo, por que sus padres le habían dado un millon a cada uno para la semana en lugar de 5 millones (claro lo mas natural seria un millon por día...) otra cosa rara es que su madre no se veia tan risueña como siempre, y eso le preocupaba, había quedado con su madre de mantener el secreto en lo que Hikaru lo asimilaba pero lamentablemente no hubo tiempo para eso.

Hikaru sintió como se le helaban las venas tecleando desesperadamente las teclas del cajero automatico mientras Kaoru esperaba lo peor, la molestia de su hermano aumentaba en progreso al igual que su desconcierto, Hikaru saco la tarjeta platina y metio en su lugar la dorada pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, la tiro al suelo igual que la anterior metiendo ahora una de grupos inversionistas, pero todas decian lo mismo (¡ sin fondos, sin fondos, sin fondos! Que carajo pasa aqui) Kaoru recogio la ultima tarjeta de crédito y al subir la vista miro su hermano que le veía con preocupación total.

-¡Kaoru algo muy raro esta pasando!¡ Nuestras tarjetas de crédito no tiene fondos!- El gemelo menor trago saliva casi con el mismo sentimiento de molestia y tristeza que el pero también sumido en el nerviosismo, Hikaru no debía enterarse que le guardo un secreto, jamas lo habían echo entre ellos.

-Ah...yo... deberíamos hablar con mama y papa...- Hikaru asintio entre bufidos entrando al auto con molestia y azotando la puerta tras de si.

-¡Claro que lo haremos! Espero que esta no sea una broma de mama por que esto no es gracioso...- Kaoru suspiro algo preocupado por su hermano, no sabia que planes tenían sus padres para esa crisis pero era seguro que no seria muy agradable, el apesar de bromear sobre las cosas de pobres era muy adaptable a diferencia de su hermano que seguramente se la pasaría todo el dia irritado con las nuevas condiciones, suspiro mientras miraba el techo de la limo (solo espero que todo salga bien...)

* * *

Los apetitosos vapores de la habitación hicieron que las mejillas de Haruhi se sonrojaran de emoción al imaginar ese delicioso platillo en su boca, había ahorrado todo el mes un poquito para poder comprar otoroo y al fin probarlo sin esas molesta expresiones de "Pobre haruhi" y "Lo que tienen que sufrir los pobres" esta vez ese otoroo le sabría mejor que nunca, aunque por alguna razon cuando recordo esa frase tambien recordo a Hikaru.

"Di lo que quieras, eres afortunada, cualquier otra mas bonita y menos simplona que tu mataria por ser mi juguete..."

Ante eso la castaña negó con la cabeza mientras metía un bocado de Otoroo en su boca, repentinamente le sabia amargo, todo por la culpa de Hikaru con sus comentarios y acciones inmaduras, siempre sucedía así, desde que le conoció, tratandola como a un objeto, siendo posesivo de manera infantil, ese lado de Hikaru era ciertamente fastidioso, por otra parte estaba su sonrisa carismatica y su buen humor negro que siempre le venia bien con su pinta de demonio, sin importar el que y el como Hikaru y Kaoru le encrispaban los nervios, suspiro aun comiendo tratando de alejar ese incomdo recuerdo de su mente mientras se tocaba el cuello donde los labios de Hikaru la tocaron, era extraño que lo pensara pero por primera vez noto ese contacto como algo incomodo y no solo lo ignoro, acaso debía preocuparse?

El timbre la desperto de su ensismamiento haciéndola pararse, eran las 12 de la noche y no podía ni imaginarse quien estaria llamando a esas horas ( no puede ser papa por que salio en un viaje de negocios todo un mes...) se puso las sandalias mientras suspiraba acomodandose los shorts cortos que usaba dentro de casa para dormir y finalmente abrió la puerta, cuando lo hizo aparte de confusión, impresión y sospecha sintió mucha duda... mucha duda, no pudo evitar que su voz saliera tan confundida que incluso sonaba grosera.

-¿Hi-Hikaru, que haces aquí?- Ante eso pudo ver como el mayor de los gemelos se irritaba al instante mientras hablaba entre temblidos.

-¡Co-como que, que hago aqui! ¡Que no me pi-piensas de-dejar pasar, hace frio y estoy ligero de ropas!- Ante eso la castaña fruncio el ceño haciendose a un lado y dejandolo pasar con tres enormes maletas, no le estaba gustando nada el rumbo de eso, cuando el chico estuvo dentro suspiro cerrando la puerta y dejandose caer mientras temblaba levemente y se frotaba las heladas manos con furia, Haruhi solo le dio tiempo de disfrutar la calefacción de su casa preguntándose por que venia así, con maletas, molesto e irritado.

-Si tanto frio tienes debiste ponerte otro abrigo y ya, ademas por que estas aqui no lo entiendo...- Hikaru hablo aun enfurruñado y temblando, no entendía como los plebeyos solo podían andar con abrigos de tela y lana que no fuese %100 natural, el estaba que se le helaban los huesos, estaba molesto con todo y todos, ya ni siquiera se sentía mal con Haruhi por lo de la mañana aunque ella estaba sufriendo su irritación en esos momentos.

-Te-tengo una abrigo pe-pero no es de pi-piel como lo de-demas...- Haruhi suspiro sintiéndose un poco conmovida por su tembloroso estado se arrodillo a su altura y tomo las varoniles manos de Hikaru entre las suyas, si antes Hikaru había sentido alguna vez que las manos de Haruhi le causaban tibieza interna en este momento le quemaban en piel y corazón, sintio como se sonrojaba ligeramente mientras ella hablaba mas amable.

-Quien diria que eres tan friolento, la gente "normal" suele aguantar mas, en fin, te haré un te y despues me explicas que pasa y donde esta Kaoru...- Ante la mencion del nombre misteriosamente Hikaru hizo una cara fea extrañando a Haruhi, ella fue a preparar de te algo dudosa ( que raro generalmente grita como nena cuando no esta junto a el...) una vez que termino y lo acomodo noto que Hikaru ya estaba mas establecido en ambiente y habia dejado de temblar un poco, seguia enojado pero por lo demas se veia bien-...bueno entonces, ¿que paso?- Hikaru suspiro molesto mientras arrastraba las palabras como obligandose a no hablar de ello.

-Yo...mi familia...¡demonios!- Haruhi suspiro ya algo intrigada por saber que había pasado finalmente al ver las maletas detras noto que estas contenían ropa esencialmente, eso le hizo pensar que seguramente el chico se iba quedar un largo tiempo en algun lugar, lo que no entendía era por que debia ser en su casa, suspiro mientras hablaba conciliadora.

-Tranquilo...mejor dime donde esta Kaoru...- Ante eso el gemelo hizo una expresion demoniaca, furiosa, enardecida y sobre todo ofendida espantando a Haruhi.

-¡Ese traidor! ¡Me ha dejado a mi suerte!- Haruhi pudo notar con extrañeza que Hikaru gritaba muy alto viendo hacia el techo como si alguien pudiese escucharle desde ahi, la castaña no quizo sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero empezaba a imaginarse donde estaba Kaoru, lo que aun no podía comprender era el por que.

-Bueno, escucha...¿que paso? - Hikaru suspiro bajando la cabeza avergonzado, era tan injusta la vida con el, por que le pasaba eso a el, por que tenia que pasarle eso a su familia, no lo entendía, ellos eran los Hitachiin la familia de diseñadores mas rica de todo japon y el centro de alemania, sin embargo todo cambio en tan poco tiempo...Para no hacer larga la cosa decidio decirle la verdad sin rodeos aunque su voz no ayudo mucho, se sentía tan avergonzado ( en especial por que estas ante la victima sobre tus bromas acerca de gente pobre...), decidio dejar eso de lado mientras hablaba.

-So...Somos pobres...-Haruhi no sabia si sorprenderse o molestarse (malditos ricos bastardos...) Hikaru vestia tan caro y ala moda como siempre, sin embargo al ver su vergüenza supuso que algo malo había pasado, fue paciente con el y hablo suavecito.

-Por que, yo te veo igual que siempre...- Hikaru suspiro mientras hablaba fastidiado.

-¡Quien le dice a una chica que siempre ha vivido asi en este modo que...!- Ante eso Haruhi subio una ceja al verle reprimirse con vergüenza, seguramente se estaba absteniendo de hacer un comentario acerca de ella y su condición economica, finalmente inhalo y exhalo varias veces terminado la frase en forma diferente-...tu estas acostumbrada, para mi es algo muy distinto...mi madre hizo una coleccion para el otoño que no fue bien rebida en Timbuctu, por eso se gastaron recursos y no hubo ganacias, ahora estan haciendo una nueva para el Invierno y se estan gastando todos los fondos de la familia, por eso mismo nos pidieron a Kaoru y a mi que viviéramos en otra casa de algun amigo para no pagar los impuestos de la mansión durante un mes y tener un egreso de 50 millones pero...- Haruhi se sentía demasiado pequeña ante el imbecil que decía ser pobre, pero en cierta forma estaba intentando contarle sin ser grosero y eso era digno de apoyar, su repentina calma cambio a una expresion furiosa-¡ESA RATA DE KAORU RENTO UN APARTAMENTO ARRIBA DE NOSOTROS POR QUE EL SI GUARDO DINERO Y NO ME QUIZO DEJAR ENTRAR CON EL!- Haruhi suspiro solo con una duda mas en mente.

-Bueno...pero por que mi casa, no tienes a Tamaki, Mori, Honey o Kyouya sempai para eso...?- Hikaru negó hablando con logica.

-Mori sempai nunca habla seria muy aburrido, ademas Tono es muy escandaloso y le gusta despertarse temprano, con Honey me las veria negras al lado de los Haninozuka siendo estrictos en cuanto a las visitas, lo mismo es con Kyouya sempai...- Haruhi se cruzo de brazos mirandolo inconforme con esa respuesta, finalmente el gemelo admitió algo ultimo-...ademas no quiero que los chicos se enteren y Kaoru tampoco,¡es muy vergonzoso! Kyouya sempai a lo sabe pero accedio a hacerlo secreto, por los demás no habra problema...- Haruhi suspiro no había mas que decir y el mensaje quedaba claro, le ahorro a su amigo la penosa necesidad de pedirle albergue durante ese mes parandose mientras buscaba algo en la unica habitación de la casa.

-Ven conmigo...- Hikaru obedecio caminado unos pasos hacia una pequeña habitación donde cabian tres personas, al lado había una puerta hacia el baño pequeño se sentía bastante alto en esa casa, Haruhi apenas parecía ser del tamaño adecuado a pesar de que siempre le decía zorro bajito, saco una sabana muy grande de forma cuadrada y la puso al lado de otra igual, Hikaru subió una ceja curioso sin poder reprimir su tono despectivo que lo diferenciaba.

-¿Acaso ese tapete es para un perro...?- Haruhi fruncio el ceño mientras terminaba de acomodar un segundo futon al lado del suyo en una distancia considerable ( se paciente, se paciente...)

-Esto se llama futon y es donde vas a dormir...- Hikaru le miro completamente ofendido preparando el Futon, estuvo apunto de reclamar algo pero recordó que no estaba precisamente en pocision para quejarse dado que iba a estar ahi sin aportar una renta (aunque puedo ayudarle con el poco dinero que me queda...) Siguió perdiendose en pensamientos hasta que un rugido de su propio estomago le llamo la atención a ambos, entonces Haruhi recordo la hora que era y que aun no había comido, Hikaru por su parte se sonrojo viendo hacia otro lado con fastidio, nunca antes le habían gruñido las tripas así (ya empiezo a sentirme pobre...)-...ah es verdad ya es la una, ¿tienes hambre?- Hikaru le miro fastidiado.

-¡Acaso crees que las tripas gruñen por que si!- Haruhi le vio curiosa mientras el negaba con la cabeza intentado controlar sus modales (esta emocionalmente inestable...bueno...)

-Escucha voy a servirte en un plato, mientras puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación por un rincon...-Hikaru asintió de mala gana llevando sus tres enormes maletas a la habitación para despues acomodarlas, miro el lugar donde deberia dormir y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro resignado, quiza lo unico bueno de toda esa catástrofe era que estaría con su juguete ( pero Kaoru...) en ese instante se corrigió molesto (¡no, Kaoru nada! ¡El me abandono lo mismo haré con el!) Hikaru asintió decido dirigiendose al pequeño comedor, una vez alli se sentó en la mesa mientras hablaba a Haruhi.

-Quiero un Foigre deux la Mengue, escalopes capeados y jugo de arandanos suizo...- Haruhi se acero a el sonriente, por primera vez un rico bastardo se conformaría con lo humilde y eso le daba gracia.

-Toma, arroz blanco y sopa de miso...- Hikaru iba a replicarle de su bebida pero ella se adelanto-...y agua simple- Dicho esto ella siguio comiendo, Hikaru suspiro tomando un tenedor y viendola con un puchero de niño malcriado.

-Si no me gusta me daras también tu alfombra para dormir...- Haruhi aguanto las ganas de reir mientras seguia comiendo su ultimo otoroo.

-Se llama futon...- Hikaru no dijo nada mientras mascaba con furia.

-Esta rico...-

Esa noche fue especialmente incomoda para Hikaru, no solo por que estaba en el suelo encima de nada mas que un tapete gordo, adema a su lado estaba Haruhi, a unos centímetros solamente, le vio fijamente durante varios segundos, su cabello brillante aun en la oscuridad ligera, su silueta marcada por la sabana encima de ella, su olor que no era ni muy dulce ni muy amargo, tantas cosas que le gustaban de su juguete, sin embargo al verla tan fijamente inevitablemente le llamo la atención a la chica que se había empezado a adormecer.

-No tienes sueño Hikaru...si de verdad no puedes dormir te prestare una colcha gruesa...- Ante eso el gemelo despertó de su ensismamiento adquieriendo un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-¡No yo, no es necesario! Solo estaba pensando en...cosas...- Haruhi suspiro, estaba adormilada pero se sentía mal por los hermanos, o al menos por el mas afectado que parecía perdido cual niño pequeño, miro las tres enormes maletas en una esquina y suspiro.

-¿Por que trajiste esas maletas tan grandes, solo te quedaras treinta dias no...?- Hikaru le vio con logica mientras volteaba para no tener que mover solo el cuello.

-¡Que pregunta tan tonta! Es una maleta por diez dias, en cada una hay diez atuendos diferentes, no repetire mi ropa aun con nuestra condición actual..-( malditos ricos bastardos...)

-¿Y...que van a hacer con la escuela?, como van a ir sin que descubran de ustedes...- Hikaru maldijo por lo bajo.

-Tal vez nos traslademos en taxi y la colegiatura de todo el año ya esta pagada...- Haruhi suspiro bostezando ligeramente mientras se volteaba para verlo.

-Creo que exageran tu y Kaoru pero, en cierta forma espero que logren sacar algo bueno de esto...- Hikaru apreto los puños irritado, como odiaba ese lado despreocupado de Haruhi.

-¿¡Quien podria sacar algo bueno de una desgracia, eres tonta o que!- Sin embargo ella no dijo mas mientras se adormecia del todo generando unas ultimas palabras de aliento para el pelirrojo, en un suave susurro similar a un ronroneo.

-Hikaru...esfuerzate...- Y con esas ultimas palabras cayo dormida dejando al mayor de los Hitachiin conmuchas dudas internas en su mente...

* * *

Ta daaa! Ja ja no se por que pero crei que seria gracioso que los gemelos fueran "pobres" ja ja aver como se desarrolla, espero sus reviews


	2. Convivencia

Olaaaaa, continuando con emepezado...

02.-Convivencia...

-¡Waaahh! Eres muy malo Hikaru, ¿Por que no contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes y recibiste mis llamadas? Te marque 10 veces ayer...- Haruhi suspiro mientras caminaba junto a los gemelos hasta el salon, Kaoru hacia pucheros señalando el celular mientras Hikaru intentaba ignorarlo con la vena de su sien altamente marcada señal de su repentina molestia, ella solo suspiro sin entender nada. A decir verdad comprendía los motivos de Hikaru y por muy extraño que sonara desconcia completamente los de Kaoru (¿si el rento un apartamento para el solo por que no dejar a Hikaru quedarse...?)

-Haruhi podrias decirle a ese molesto individuo parecido a mi que no estoy de humor para hablarle...- La castaña suspiro con cansancio mientras Kaoru se adelataba quedando al lado del gemelo mayor con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero yo solo lo hize para que pudieras pasar mas tiempo con...- De una manera un tanto desesperada Kaoru fue silenciado con la pama de Hikaru que se estrello de forma repentina en su rostro, Haruhi se sorprendio un poco por la acción del Hitachiin mayor quien se veia bastante molesto y sonrojado, finalmente decidio irgnorarlos para sentarse entre ellos, al parecer esa pequeña acción habia calmado un poco los nervios de Hikaru quien no volvio a hablar despectivamente de Kaoru pero aun seguía sin hablarle del todo bien, Haruhi suspiro algo confundida sin entenderlos, desde el día en que Kaoru se le había confesado y le había aclarado que apesar de amarla no lucharia por ella en ningun sentido ellos parecian ser un poco mas tranquilos, aunque solo un poco.

En esa ocasion Haruhi se había sentido triste por Kaoru, después de todo el era un gran amigo y compañero, pero al mismo tiempo obtuvo a su mejor amigo, ella se sentía capaz de contarle todo al gemelo con la seguridad que el por ser tan educado y maduro no se pasaría de bocazas, por eso pasaban tiempo hablando acerca de muchas cosas que no le podría decir a cualquiera, entre ellas Tamaki. Así era, el tonto, despistado e inocente presidente del club habia logrado cautivar poco a poco su corazón, con eso Haruhi no quería decir que le amara pero no podía negar que le tenia cariño, en ese aspecto Kaoru no le apoyaba, la alentaba siempre a clarar sus sentimientos y vivirlos diciendole "Te sorprendería ver quienes te quieren a tu alrededor" pero nunca a estar con tamaki, igual, el gemelo menor no podía ser perfecto, en cuanto al gemelo mayor... (nada, tan mal educado y vivaz como siempre...)

Finalmente la hora del almuerzo llego dejando asi paso a que ambos gemelos se le juntaran como lapas, Haruhi noto con curiosidad que Kaoru fue a pedir un almuerzo "A" sin problemas pagando en el pequeño cajero, por su parte Hikaru bufo molesto sentandose junto a ella sin ordenar nada, la castaña ya se imaginaba que algo así le podria pasar a cualquiera de los dos y por eso se había llevado dos almuerzos extra, sin embargo aun tenia curiosidad, miro a Hikaru de reojo mientras se sentaban

-Hikaru, solo por curiosidad, ¿Cuanto dinero cargas ahora?- El gemelo suspiro bajando la vista algo molesto, Haruhi entonces se torno preocupada ( acaso ni si quiera le alcanza para un almuerzo..?) Finalmente el Hitachiin mayor hablo entre dientes.

-180 mil yenes...- ( ¿¡Por eso es tanto drama? Maldito rico bastardo...)-...la verdad es que tenia mas pero decidí comprar unas cosas para nosotros ayer...- Ante eso la castaña se sorprendió un poco ( ¿dijo nosotros...? Se referira a el y Kaoru...) Hikaru entonces saco una lista del supermercado donde había comprado unas cosas-...compre dos camas con sus colchones y 2 juegos de sabana suizos, tambien otoroo, salmón, ravioles y escalopes asados, eso son nuestros platillos favoritos de Kaoru y mios, tambien compre un consola algo barata y videojuegos, esta noche Kaoru quiere reconciliarse y pensó que seria bueno montar una reunión en tu apartamento, tambien compre...- Ante eso Haruhi suspiro preguntandose donde mierda iban a meter todas esas cosas, iba a decirselo algo molesta por que despilfarrara el dinero en cosas inecesarias pero la ultima expresión de gemelo la dejo incapaz de rompe su burbuja de alegría, por un segundo el le sonrio tan inocente y feliz como Tamaki sorprendiéndola-...sera muy divertido!-

-¡Oh! ¿Ya le contaste...? Aunque creo que compraste muchas cosas Hikaru, ¿no es asi Haruhi...?- La castaña asintió alejando las comparaciones de Hikaru con Tamaki viendo al Hitachiin mayor verle desconcertado.

-Bueno Hikaru, creo que las camas no van a caber pero podemos llevarnos a casa la comida, y por su puesto que Kaoru puede estar ahi tambien si quiere...- Ante esto el gemelo menor negó sonriendo.

-Oh no, yo prefiero dormir en mi propio apartamento amueblado, pero definitivamente ire a comer tu deliciosa comida en la noche...- Haruhi suspiro, parecían mas felices y menos peleados que antes, quizá habían hablado por medio de mensajitos sin que ella se diese cuenta, finalmente saco el almuerzo que había preparado y se lo dio a Hikaru, el Hitachiin la vio completamente incredulo mientras Kaoru le hacia una señal de aprobación con la mano incitándolo a aceptarlo.

-¿Oh...es para mi...?- Haruhi asintió sonriente.

-Como últimamente te quejas de "tu condición" pensé que tu y Kaoru no tendrían ganas de almuerzo caro, aunque Kaoru si haya ahorrado y le alcanze para los almuerzos...- Hikaru se molesto un poco por la comparación ala cual se hermanito respodio como un halago haciendole ojitos a ambos, el gemelo mayor suspiro tranquilizándose mientras tomaba el obento en sus manos.

-Gracias entonces...-Ante eso la castaña se sorprendió un poco, habria esperado que el le recriminara por decirle en otras palabras " irresponsable con el dinero" pero se encontró con que el solo suspiro tomando el obento, lo abrió y comenzó a comerlo tranquilamente de manera desinteresada-...esta rico..- la castaña encontró eso aun mas desconcertante al punto de quedarse mirandolo un rato con los palillos en la mano preguntandose por que su cambio de actitud, seguramente la platica con Kaoru tenia que ver, no se dio cuenta de cuanto duro pesando en ello hasta que Hikaru hablo algo irritado y sonrojado mientras masticaba una croqueta de pulpo-...deja de verme asi, es un poco incomodo...-

-¿Que? Ah, si perdon...- La castaña comenzó a comer ante eso algo pensativa ( que raro...me pregunto de que habran hablado esos dos para que Hikaru este tan paciente...) miro entonces a Kaoru hablando animadamente con su hermano aun con sus dudas, no se hablaron de otras cosas que llamara la atención de la chica en lo que restaba del día, cuando llegaron al club ella le ofrecio el almuerzo que no había comido Kaoru a Tamaki sacandole una sonrisa deslumbrante y varios "Que bella es mi querida hija" , Hikaru se habría molestado de no ser por que estaba demasiado feliz con la idea la "reunion en casa" como para enojarse, así seria, una noche muy divertida.

Cuando terminaron las clases los dos gemelos comenzaron a seguirla cual pollitos buscando a su mama gallina, Haruhi al notarlo fruncio el ceño ligeramente mientras les veia algo fastidiada.

-Hikaru, Kaoru, ¿por que me siguen?- Ambos gemelos le vieron hablando de lo obvio fingiendo desinteres.

-Buenos sabes, es muy dificil para nosotros llegar a los apartamentos sin una limo, asi que te seguimos para ver como es que regresan los plebeyos a casa...- Al terminar de hablar al unisonio Haruhi suspiro mientras dejaba que ellos se pusieran a su lado y empezaran a caminar los tres ala par, aun le desconfiaba un poco tener a los gemelos a sus espaldas y caer en una de sus bromas, una vez ambos a su lado ella les explico.

-Bueno, tomo un metro urbano que me lleve al centro de la ciudad donde camino hacia la otra estación, me subo a otro metro y de ahi camino a mi casa...- Ambos se miraron impresionados contestando al unisonio.

-Oh, en realidad, mira que hacer todo eso solo para llegar a tu hogar, en fin iremos contigo para no perdernos- Haruhi asintió con ellos caminando y hablando animadamente sobre esa noche, al llegar al metro les mostró el método de abordaje pagando por boletos con cambios suelto ellos cureoseaban todo con enorme felicidad, al estar en el metro repitieron lo que dijo el chofer del tren muchas veces, Haruhi solo les pidio que se comportaran un poco en undeterminado punto del viaje, cuando bajaron en el centro los gemelos de un salto miraban todas las tiendas como niños en navidad mientras hablaban al unisionio-...Wow, que genial tiendas de 2x1, 500 gr por 250 yens, mas barato no puede estar!-

-Si...seguro a Tamaki sempai tambien le emocionaría...-Ante esas palabras y una ligera mirada de la castaña el ambiente se puso inmediatamente tenso, Hikaru siseo al aire sintiéndose repentinamente furioso y Kaoru preocupado por su hermano, miro a Haruhi quien parecia recordar a Tamaki e impuso una acción de escape inmediata.

-¡Oy Haruhi!, Hikaru y yo vamos a comprar unos videojuegos, volvemos por ti a esta plaza en unos minutos...- Ante eso la castaña desperto de su globo de recuerdos asintiendo mientras veia como un preocupado Kaoru jalaba a su...indispuestos hermano lejos de ahi...

* * *

Hikaru estaba furioso, siempre estaba pensando en el, preocupada por el, suspirando por el, no la entendía, poco a poco el y Kaoru habían notado que Haruhi se portaba un poco mejor con Tono aunque lo relacionaron con que ella estaba siendo mas amigable con todos, pero obviamente se percibia algo diferente, cuando le preguntaba a su hermano Kaoru ponía una cara como de lastima para el, como si supiese algo importante que el ignorara y que podría lastimarlo, ¡eso si que lo hacia rabiar!

Le dijo a Kaoru que alcanzaría a Haruhi, ya se había calmado un poco mas y se sentía capaz de estar con ella sin comportarse como un patán imbécil , aun no lograba controlarse. En esos dias había empezado a sentir un cariño demasiado fuerte hacia ella que excusaba en sus bromas de mal gusto y humor negro, no quería saber que sentimiento era, ella lo hacia ser aun mas contradictorio, quería tratarla bien y hacerla caprichosa, al mismo tiempo quería desquiciarla y verle molesta o reprochativa, quería que jugaran todos juntos y tambien quería tenerla solo para el, tantas cosas que tenia en mente sobre ella...

Finalmente la encontró por donde la dejaron mirando unos pendientes echos de Cristales Strawrosky rosas, muy difíciles de encontrar, no pudo evitar sonreir al ver contrarrestadas con su castaño cabello las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas de Haruhi mientras curioseaba los objetos que antes parecian nunca importarle por eso de su aparencia fisica, después de un momento se acerco sin poder evitarlo a ella, quedando a un paso detrás, la castaña seguia viendo varios aretes y pulseras pero casi siempre volvia a los mismo en forma de corazón para despues ver otro par, a Hikaru eso no le dejo mas duda de lo que haría a continuación.

Haruhi se hallaba viendo varios pares de artes y collares, en el pasado jamas le interesaron esas cosas, siempre penso que " ser hombre, mujer, es lo mismo" y con esa idea su preocupación por la apariencia personal era de cero, aunque ultimamente desde que había cogido cariño por su sempai se preguntaba, "si me viera mas linda quizá el..." y cosas por el estilo, lamentablemente para ella seguía siendo una plebeya y no podía permitirse joyeria de ese valor por muy bella que fuese, iba a voltearse resignada para esperar a los gemelos pero la voz de un chico conocido la detuvo dejándola petrificada.

-Deme ese par de aretes y el collar que le hace juego...- La castaña se volteo impresionada encontrandose con los ambares ojos de Hikaru sonriendole mientras recibía lo pedido en un paquete rosa con un moño, sin poder evitarlo sintio un estremecimiento raro en el estomago, no solo por su cercania o su expresión apacible si no también por la extrañeza, por que de alguna forma no pudo evitar pensar que estaba siendo muy lindo al comprarle eso, nuevamente su voz la alejo de sus pensamientos-...¿Cuanto es...?-

-Son 80 000 yens...- La castaña sintio como si le diese un paro cardíaco al ver como el pagaba sin ton ni son, mientras se alejaban del local ella comenzó a hablar realmente escandalizada.

-¿Pe-pero no crees que en tu situacion actual es mejor ahorrar?¿ No crees que estas siendo muy irresponsable comprando algo tan caro..?- Ella espero un " A ti que te importa" o "Es mi dinero" pero en compensación recibio algo aun mas desconcertante, Hikaru en ese momento era poseedor de una mirada tan profunda...

-Pero a ti te gustan, ¿No es asi? Para mi eso es suficiente, tomalo como agradecimiento por el almuerzo y el alojo en tu casa...- Haruhi negó haciendo el paquete hacia el algo avergonzada.

-No, no, Solo es un almuerzo, no puedes regalarme algo tan caro solo por eso...- Hikaru comenzó a perder un poco de su paciencia mientras le extendia el sobre de nuevo y hablaba con una ligera dosis de irritación.

-Tómalo...- Haruhi negó devolviéndoselo sin darse cuenta que el cada vez se le acercaba mas por la molestia casi cayendosele encima, el gemelo insistio algo sonrojado-... tómalo o si no yo! Yo...lo tirare, lo compre para ti...- La castaña se quedo sin argumentos, obviamente de quedarselo a ver como era desechado prefería quedárselo, lo acepto al final viendo los aretes ligeramente sonrosada por su elegante belleza y por el detalle que tuvo el Hitachiin al comprárselos.

-Gracias entonces...- Sin saber como ni por que la castaña pudo sentir que ambos se enclaustraban en un silencio incomodo muy difícil de romper, penso en muchas que decir sin ser capaz de exteriorizarlas hacia el gemelo mayor quien repentinamente veia al cielo como si este fuese muy interesante (uhm...que raro...por alguna razon no se me ocurre nada que decir...) Hikaru por su parte no estaba en condiciones muy diferentes, se sentia avergonzado por haberle rogado para que aceptara el cochino regalo ( pero querias verla con el por que se veia muy deseosa de ellos, tu te lo haz buscado...)

-¡Oy, Hikaru, Haruhi, vamos!- Ambos asintieron aliviados al escuchar la voz de Kaoru mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la siguiente estación donde tomarian el metro que los dejaria en la casa de Haruhi, Kaoru después de uno segundos pudo percibir que el ambiente tenso se había esfumado gracias a su presencia, les había estado observando hacia un rato y al mirarles en apuros decidió intervenir al fin, sonrió para si mismo ( ¡me alegra que empieces a ser mas amable Hikaru, esfuerzate!) mientras caminaban no pudo reprimir su lado travieso mientras hacia una pregunta con doble intención-...y dime Haruhi, quien te regalo ese lindo paquetito rosa...- Ante eso la castaña se encrispo un poco apretando el paquete ala altura de su pecho sin poder evitarlo, Hikaru fruncio el ceño algo sonrojado mientras miraba des-interesadamente el paisaje pero hablando con molestia hacia su impertinente hermanito.

-Kaoru...callate-

* * *

Apesar de no haber aceptado las camas, colchones y sabanas Haruhi tomo de buen agrado los alimentos de corte fino que el gemelo le había comprado, ellos dos se habían ido al parque por chucherías y cosas de todo tipo con un croquis que la castaña dibujo siendo muy especifica, en ese innter aprovecho para bañarse y cambiarse poniéndose unos shorts blancos y una camisa rosa tenue, entonces cuando estuvo casi lista abrio el paquete con sumo cuidado viendo los hermoso pendientes entre el empapelado azul que los envolvía, los desenvolvio y despues los tomo colgandolos en sus orejas y el cuello, jamas en su vida se había sentido tan bella, o quiza eran solo los pendientes, quien podia decirlo (te debo una Hikaru, estos pendientes son preciosos...)

Cuando salio ala sala apago la comida que había preparado y se sentó viendo todo los estragos que ambos gemelos habían echo en su apartamento, tenian una nueva mascota llamada "Tamaki Tono" que en realidad era un tortuga japonesa en su recipiente, también habían acomodado una tele pantalla plana en la sala y los videojuegos al lado, le colgaron en la pared dos cuadros, uno de el Host club entero disfrazados de caballeros y otro de ellos tres juntos en uno de los festivales escolares, hasta ese momento Haruhi no se había dado el tiempo de ver las fotos, la primera era realmente comica, Honey estaba encima de mori haciendo de caballero medieval, Los gemelos como siempre con mirada gatuna y sonrisa maliciosa empuñando sus espadas de forma misteriosa, Kyouya con una expresion fría y calculadora y Tamaki extendiendo la mano hacia las clientas con una rosa en ella, sonrio ligeramente recordando a su sempai, despues volteo a la otra imagen.

En ella se veia siendo abrazada de Hikaru en una pose incomoda mientras Kaoru reposaba en su cabeza con una sonrisa y la señal de victoria en la mano, mirandola mas detalladamente se percato de algo que en el momento de la foto no había notado, sí, Hikaru la abrazaba pero en ese momento no había notado su brazo al rededor de su cintura ni los ojos posados sobre ella, con ternura con...afecto, llenos de un sentimiento que no lograba comprender, en ese momento ella estaba demasiado distraida en otra cosa como para notar la mirada, suspiro tocando el colgante del collar regalado sin saber que pensar de ello.

-Quiza...Hikaru...el-

-¡Ya volvimos Haruhi!- Al escucharlos hablar al unisonio se desconecto de su antigua idea mientras volteaba a verlos con sodas y palomitas, ambos sonrientes entrando en el apartamento, ella se acerco mirandolos con curiosidad.

-Hola chicos, bueno ya que están aquí que piensan hacer...- Ellos sonrieron con alegría contestando al unisonio.

-¡Yay! Veremos películas con Haruhi, comeremos lo que nos prepararste y jugaremos videojuegos hasta tarde...- Así pues ellos comieron lo que le habían pedido preparar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hubo un determinado y extraño momento en el cual Kaoru le dio un codazo a Hikaru y este se detuvo algo torpe para decirle a Haruhi que la comida estaba deliciosa, entonces ella comenzó a sospechar que algo sabían o se traian entre manos (pero que sera, Hikaru no ha vuelto a hablarme desde entonces...)

-¿Oye Haruhi que tipo de peliculas te gustan?- La castaña desperto de sus pensamientos confusa y para mirar a un incomodo Hikaru preguntándole, misteriosamente Kaoru habia desaparecido.

-¿Eh? ¿Y Kaoru?- Al ver como la incomodidad de Hikaru se transformaba en irritación decidio corregirse al instante-...arr, bueno no se, no tengo un tipo favorito en especifico...- (¡me esfuerzo en saber de ella y pregunta por Kaoru, sera bruta...!)

-Bueno debes preferir alguno ¿no?, queremos ver una pelicula que te guste...- Haruhi aun podia percibir que estaba algo irritado suspiro sin saber que pensar y tomo la primera que vio mostrándosela, el gemelo parecio algo incomodo al ver la portada pero no dijo nada mas, ambos se sumaron en un silencio sepulcral de nuevo, Haruhi intuyo que nuevamente seria interrumpido por Kaoru pero en esa ocasion el mismo Hikaru lo interrumpio hablando de forma "desinteresada" y viendo hacia el techo con las mejillas ligeramente rojas-...veo que estas usando el regalo...- Ante eso la castaña sintio un nudo en el estomago.

-Ah si, yo...queria estrenarlo hoy como agradecimiento por comprarlo, ademas...no creo que se vea lindo con mi uniforme azul del Ouran...-Hikaru volteo en busca de la mirada de Kaoru por ayuda pero este solo se volteo para dejarles "a solas" apenas pudo escuchar un susurro de Haruhi cuando volvia a verla-..._o mi ropa de "plebeya"-_

_-_Yo...yo creo que, se te mira bastante bien con el...- Haruhi le vio impresionada, ahi estaba el ahora sonriendo con esa mirada Gatuna, el brillo de los cristales se reflejaba en sus ambarinos ojos que no dejaban de observarla, con su mano tomo uno de los pendientes que colgaban de su oido sin sacarlo de la oreja, despues desvio sus dedos hacia el cuello en una suave caricia que la hizo estremecer internamente aunque ella parecia rigida por fuera, finalmente la alejo con alegria y vanidad-...venga no hay necesidad de estar rigida como una tabla...no muerdo, aveces...- Ante eso ella recurrio a una forma poco amable de separarlo de ella para dejar de sentirse tan nerviosa, sentia que su cara ardia.

-No estaba rigida como una tabla y agradeceria que no te me acercaras tanto...- Hikaru ante eso fruncio el ceño completamente furioso, suficientemente difícil era hacerle cumplidos y ser amable para que ella fuese tan cortante, estuvo a punto de gritarle un reproche pero su hermanito intervino justo a tiempo.

-¡Hey chicos vamos a ver la pelicula, ya regrese del baño!- Hikaru suspiro guardandose la furia mientras su hermano armaba un plan, propuso que Haruhi y el fueran a hacer los aperitivos mientras el menor de los Hitachiin se quedaba conectando los aparatos y procedía a poner la pelicula, mientras ambos preparaban las botanas (en realidad Hikaru solo servia refresco...) se notaba un cierto aire desenfadado que la castaña no quería o se atrevia a romper por nerviosimo, aunque finalmente se digno a hacerlo cuando necesito algo de Hikaru.

-Uhm, Hikaru...-

-¿¡Que!- La castaña supo entonces que no era buena idea hablar con el al notar lo renuente que estaba a hablarle, negó con la cabeza olvidandose de pedirle ayuda y llevo ella todos los platos sola mientras el Hitachiin llevaba los vasos de refresco, suspiro algo fastidiada (no quiere cruzarse mas palabras conmigo por temor a "ofenderme" chico seras un Anfitrion pero en realidad no sabes mucho de mujeres...) sin embargo jamas le iba admitir que su cercania le había puesto nerviosa, simplemente por que seria un fiesta de los mil demonios al dia siguiente (no pararía de molestarme con eso durante meses...) Penso que lo unico que deseaba era ver una pelicula con ambos gemelos para largarse a dormir, sin embargo el destino le estaba jugando una mala.

-Lo siento chicos pero Honey sempai acaba de pedirme un favor y tengo que ir, supongo que no les molestara ver la pelicula sin mi ,¿verdad?- Haruhi suspiro algo frustrada (como fue que todo termino en esto...) miro de reojo al gemelo mayor que había adquirido una gran incomodidad y nerviosismo en el rostro, se adelanto un paso intentando expresar algo de manera temerosa, como si quisiese detenerlo.

-¡Kaoru yo...!- La mirada ligeramente amenazante disfrazada en Kaoru le dejo claro a Hikaru que debia aprovechar esa oportunidad, ser lindo con ella, amable, en fin de lo que siempre hablaban ambos gemelos, pero en esos momentos no se sentía capaz (esta vieja esta muy delicadita conmigo me va a arruinar la noche...) y así fue como ambos acabaron frente al televisor sin hablarse mirando la pelicula que Haruhi habia escogido, en los primeros cinco minutos la castaña se sintió desconcertada a los 10 no sabia donde esconderse, en su afan de no hablar el complicado tema de "su pelicula" favorita había elegido la primera que encontro que resulto ser una tan romantica y sosa que parecia mas una burla a las peliculas de ese genero, se pregunto si eso molestaria mas al Hitachiin quien solia pasar de esas cosas ( Tamaki sempai seguro estaria llorando conmovido...) suspiro pensando un poco en el, después volvio a Hikaru (que reaccion tendra el...) al verle de reojo se sorprendio un poco, parecia llorar pero...

-!Pff¡ ¡Lo siento, siento no puedo mas! ¡Ja ja ja , eso es lo mas estupido que he visto en mi vida, no puedo creer que te guste esta basura!- La castaña noto entonces que la escena en efecto era bastante estúpida, volvio a mirar a Hikaru confundida preguntandose si ya no estaba molesto con ella apesar de verse tan risueño-¡Ja ja ja ja que clase de imbécil haría eso, si mi novia me hubiese montado los cuernos asi obviamente no la perdonaria, ja ja ja !- La castaña veia con cada escena una critica divertida de parte de el, finalmente no pudo evitar sonreir hasta que sus labios se separararon en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Ja ja ja tienes razon, creo que despues de todo fue una buena elección, ¿y que hay con ese tono romantico del primo de Jess?, es como ver a Tamaki sempai actuando!- Hikaru esta vez no pudo molestarse corroborando que ella tenia razon, al contrario eso le causo mas gracia al punto de tirarse y patalear en el suelo.

-Tienes razon, ¡Solo alguien como Tono montaria una escenita asi! Y que ahi con la novia dulce y loable que termina siendo una perra internamente con los demas excepto con su novio! ¡¿Acaso tiene el efecto "Rengue" como con Kyouya sempai?- Haruhi no pudo evitar recordar todas las estupideces que habían hecho cuando llego la francesa, poco a poco el silencio se fue cortando entre risas, insultos y criticas destructivas ala pelicula, algunas comparaciones acertadas, otras no, al final la castaña no podía agradecer mas haber elegido esa cinta, por que de esa forma habia logrado bajar tensiones con el compañero de piso que tendria durante todo el mes.

Recogieron algunas cosas recordando partes divertidas de la cinta, al final ambos estaban en la habitación, cada quien acomodando su futon, Haruhi noto en un determinado momento que Hikaru estaba extendiendo un Futon mas justo al lado suyo pegado ala pared, le vio con extrema curiosidad.

-¿Y ese Futon extra...?- El gemelo mayor hablo con lógica mientras se sacaba los tennis para acostarse.

-Mensajee con Kaoru y le dije que cuando regresara de con Honey sempai entrara al apartamento para dormir, le di copia de la llave de este apartamento, tu sabes siempre hemos dormido juntos y apesar de tratar de dejar de hacerlo por esta noche me gustaria que estuviese con nosotros, despues de todo...las cosas con Kaoru siempre son mas divertidas...- Ante eso Haruhi no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de afecto hacia Hikaru quien se mostraba de cierta forma como un buen hermano mayor, hablo entonces sonriente ya acostada en el futon propio.

-Apesar de ser menos maduro y mas maleducado siempre te preocupas por el, ¿verdad?- El Hitachiin se molesto un poco al escuchar su comentario pero al captar que era dicho sin nada de malicia (como casi todo lo que Haruhi decía) solo pudo sonreir asintiendo levemente mientras la veia de manera fija, dejando en la memoria de Haruhi una mirada que aparentaba ser tan madura...

-Por supuesto, despues de todo es mi hermanito...-

* * *

-¡Haruhi, que bien que ya llegaste con papa, ven a mis brazos hija mia!- La castaña negaba algo nerviosa ante los arrumacos que quería propinarle el miembro mas inocente y solicitado del club, Tamaki Suo, desde que Haruhi descubrio que sentía cierto afecto por el no podia mostrarse tan fria y tranquila como antes dando paso al nerviosismo, cosa que todos los del club empezaban a notar, ella trato de restarle importancia mientras huia.

-No sempai no me abraze...- Ante eso el Suo profano un grito aterrador mientras se iba a su esquina llorando y diciendo cosas como " Mi hija esta pasando la etapa rebelde..." maldijo por lo bajo no poder ignorarlo como antes mientras se acercaba a el arrodillándose a su lado-...sempai no estes triste ¿si? Podemos ir por ahí juntos después de clases con los del club...- Eso parecio subirle enormemente la moral a Tamaki quien al instante se paro abrazandola levemente causando un ligero sonroso, por otro lado Hikaru luchaba internamente por concentrarse en las clientas y no en esa escena tan molesta y fastidiosa, Kaoru solo reia diciendo que ese no era su día del todo, en cierta forma tenia razon.

-Oye Haruhi hay algo que atormenta a papa con las nubes de la curiosidad desde que te vio llegar...- La castaña suspiro rodando los ojos ante sus frases tan elocuentes, sonrio para el siendo paciente.

-Dime...- Dicho esto Tamaki se acerco poniendola un poco nerviosa, despues saco el hermoso colgante de Cristales rosaceseos que la castaña habia ocultado bajo su uniforme.

-¿Acaso piensas volver a vestirte femenina hija mía? Eso seria maravilloso, serias hermosa Haruhi, y por su puesto yo como tu padre siendo tan apuesto debería...- La castaña dejo de prestarle atención recordando al gemelo, volteo ligeramente hacia su mesa y se encontro con sus ojos, al parecer Hikaru le había estado viendo todo el tiempo con molestia que fue remplazada con vergüenza mientras volteaba rapidamente, eso la hizo sentir palpitar su corazón en su pecho con nerviosismo, ultimamente se sentia rara con las actitudes del gemelo (que tendra entre manos...?) la voz de Tamaki le llamo la atención-¿...donde lo haz comprado capullito, papa te comprara, cien, no, docientos aun mas hermosos!- Tamaki espero una negativa de ella con renunuencia pero se encontro con una expresion diferente a lo esperado, Haruhi había apretado el colgante entre sus manos apegandolo a su pecho con la mirada perdida en una sonrisa lejana llena de aprecio.

-Hikaru me lo regalo...-Tamaki se abria tirado a golpear al gemelo pervetido de no ser por que esa cara de Haruhi le tomo por sorpresa, ella lucia (no, mi hija no puede querer a los gemelos pervertidos!) estuvo apunto de reñirla pero ella le interrumpio saliendo de su ensoñacion y volviendo ala realidad-...pero no es necesario que me compre cosas sempai, con esto ya es mas que suficiente, si de verdad quiere darme un regalo juguemos todos juntos esta tarde...- El frances asintió aturdido mientras la veia partir donde Honey y Mori para hablar con ellos, cuando cruzo mirada con los gemelos su cara se torno en el mismo trance unos segundos para despues volver ala normalidad, Tamaki entonces no pudo evitar sentir un ligero ápice de preocupacion en su pecho sumiéndose en sus pensamientos ( que le esta pasando a mi querida hija...)

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, grax por leer y dejen reviews, byeee!


	3. Al descubierto

Hola, quiero en verdad pedirles perdon por lo mucho que me demore en actualizar pero tuve una crisi y después llego mi epoca de examenes, pero ahora si sin excusas ni pretextos les traigo el nuevo capitulo y me disculpo nuevamente por la demora agradeciendo de antemano los reviews que me envien.

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de su respectivo Mangaka.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

**03.- Al descubierto...**

* * *

Las cosas se habían tornado muy diferentes para Haruhi desde que Hikaru vivía con ella, para empezar ya no estaba tan sola como antes, era cierto que ella desde antes tenia a su padre pero debido a su trabajo el siempre llegaba muy noche a la casa y ella usualmente ya estaba dormida por lo cual solía pasar las tardes sin compañía, cocinaba sola y cenaba sola. Sin embargo cuando el gemelo mayor se mudo a su casa hacia solo una semana debido a su "crisis" económica irremediablemente el vacio de la casa fue menor, después de las actividades del Club Hikaru y Kaoru iban con ella de regreso a su casa, el llegar el gemelo menor se despedía y se iba arriba, aveces cenaba con ellos cuando Hikaru lo llamaba casi obligandolo a estar con ellos dado que por un razon que Haruhi aun desconocía Kaoru parecía muy determinado a no estar con ellos.

Su nuevo modo de vida le permitió tambien conocer muchas cosas que jamas hubiese imaginado del gemelo mayor, como ejemplo estaba que sabia coser y remendar costuras, esto lo descubrió una tarde en la cual ella regreso de la tienda, Hikaru se había quedado viendo televisión aburrido de que su hermano estuviese con Honey Sempai y decidió no ir a la tienda con ella, cuando Haruhi había regresado de la tienda tuvo un problemita con un perro el cual había jalado su bolsa con las compras, ella retrocedió demasiado en un afan de soltarse y cuando lo logro se atoro con una cerca rompiendo así su sueter blanco favorito, algo decepcionada cogio el pedazo roto y lo llevo con ella al apartamento, cuando Hikaru la había visto llegar decaída y ella le explico lo del accidente dudo un momento, después frunció mucho el ceño y se acerco a ella quitandole el trozo de tela de la mano. No dijo nada, se limito a desprenderla del sueter casi a la fuerza ( Acción que la puso muy nerviosa en el momento...) y alegar que no se atreviese a entrar a la habitacion en la cual se encerro por media hora, pasado ese tiempo el gemelo volvio aventándole el suéter remendado de manera professional, Hikaru nunca le dijo nada pero Haruhi sabia que el le había remendado el sueter por la manera grosera en la cual se lo entrego, si no, ¿Por que se había sentido avergonzado? Esa entre muchas otras era una de las cosas que Haruhi aprendía día a día viviendo con el gemelo.

Cuando Haruhi se levanto esa mañana sintió su cuerpo mucho mas pesado de lo usual, primero penso que estaba enferma pero deshecho esa idea al instante al notar que no se sentía del todo mal, al abrir los ojos noto con extrañeza que estaba en el suelo fuera del futon con el brazo desnudo de Hikaru encima de su cuello aprisionandole en una especie de abrazo tosco, primero se sintió sorprendida pero rápidamente el estar en el suelo dio paso al fastidio, ahora veia que aquella vez en Karuizawa cuando Kaoru no dejo de alegar el como Hikaru lo había tirado de la cama no estaba mintiendo, suspiro un poco sin moverse preguntandose que hora era y si debía despertar al gemelo o dejarlo dormir mas, sabia que era sabado pero no se sentía de humor como para levantarse temprano, de hecho ni si quiera para seguir despierta dado que tenia mucho sueño, (Ahora lo recuerdo ayer fue el maratón de peliculas de terror que nos me obligaron a ver y...) Haruhi bostezo un poco, de verdad se sentía adormecida pero no se creía capaz de seguir durmiendo con el brazo de Hikaru encima de ella apesar de que el gemelo estaba alejado y tampoco podía simplemente subirse al futon de nuevo dado que habría quedado aun mas cerca del chico (Cosa que quería evitar en esos momentos), por lo cual removio el brazo suavemente de su cuello, el solo solto una especie de quejido envolviéndose en las sabanas y volteando hacia ella, Haruhi sonrió un poco, de hecho Hikaru dormido no era tan desagradable.

Un tanto ofuscada por ese pensamiento negó con la cabeza y se envolvió ella misma entre su sabana dándole la espalda ( Solo fue una apreciación exagerada por que estas demasiado acostumbrada a que sea un grosero...) un tanto tranquilizada por haberse "aclarado" las cosas Haruhi se sintió capaz de dormir nuevamente. La proxima vez que despertó la castaña miro al reloj inmediatamente para caer en cuenta que eran las 2 de la tarde, tuvo que parpadear dos veces y restregarse los ojos para notar que eso no era un sueño, algo alarmada miro su compañero quien aun dormía a pierna suelta como si nada malo ocurriese, paso por encima suyo y miro la hora en los dos celulares que había en la mesita, uno de Hikaru y otro de ella, lamentablemente la hora seguía siendo la misma en ambos celulares los cuales le indicaban que ya era muy tarde, no espero mas y saco una toalla del mueble que había al lado suyo, después procedió a bañarse frenéticamente maldiciendo no haberse despertado antes (Aunque no es del todo mi culpa, si no hubiese sido obligada aver esas películas ayer...).  
Una vez que termino de ducharse se envolvió en la toalla y regreso al cuarto en el cual Hikaru seguía dormido, eso la hizo molestarse un poco tomando en cuenta que si el no se apuraba iban a llegar muy tarde.

-¡Hikaru, despierta Hikaru!- Ante la mención el aludido se limito a removerse en la cama entre quejidos, algo ofuscada por eso Haruhi le lanzo una sandalia a la cabeza que lo termino despertando del todo, el pelirrojo bostezo una vez antes de hablar con cierta dosis de fastidio hacia su agresora.

-¡Oy Haruhi! ¡Tomatelo con calma ¿Quieres? Y no vuelvas a lanzarme una sandalia a la cara, vaya servicio de despertador...- Dicho esto el pelirrojo abrió al fin los ojos, cuando vio a la castaña en toalla de un lado a otro buscando su ropa como loca apreto las sabanas que estaban en su puño mientras un tenue sonroso se asomaba en su rostro, volteo de lado evitando verla, ¿Que le pasaba a esa tía? ¿Como se ponía de exhibicionista tan temprano en la mañana?

-¡Ve a cambiarte rapido!- En ese instante Haruhi saco a Hikaru a base de empujones del cuarto, en primera por que era tarde para la reunión y en segunda por que necesitaba cambiarse ya, el se dejo empujar pero opuso una pequeña resistencia al final mirándola realmente confundido.

-¿Que te pasa Haruhi? ¿ Podrías hacerme el favor de recordarme cual es el "gran" compromiso que teniamos hoy?- al escuchar el tono mordaz que uso el gemelo mayor Haruhi fruncio un poco el ceño en contra respuesta, ¿Es que nunca dejaba de ser maleducado?

-¡Teníamos que estar en la plaza del centro comercial junto a Tamaki sempai y los demas hace dos horas!- Una vez escuchado eso Haruhi pudo notar como el rostro antes fastidiado de Hikaru se tornaba a uno de preocupación, lo ultimo que le escucho decir fue "mierda" antes de oir el repiqueteo de la regadera de su casa, señal de que el Gemelo se estaba duchando ahí apresuradamente, Haruhi se extraño un poco, generalmente Hikaru era muy renuente a bañarse en su casa, siempre subía al cuarto de Kaoru, aunque viendo las circunstancias no lo culpaba. Ella mejor que nadie sabia como era Tamaki y las ideas que extrañas que podían formarse en su cine mental, ademas el que ambos llegaran tarde podía suponer un problema para Hikaru quien no quería que nadie se enterara de su "situación".

En menos de media hora ambos se encontraban corriendo hacia la estación del metro para alcanzar el tren y llegar al centro comercial rápidamente, estaba de sobra decir que Hikaru se encontraba en realidad irritado, quizás se debía a haberse levantado tan tarde y seguramente ya se había planteado el mismo problema que Haruhi en cuanto a la explicación de por que llegarían juntos y ademas a la misma hora, pero la castaña no era responsable de nada y tampoco quería sacar el tema a colación por que seguramente eso les acarrearía a una pelea interminable que en ese momento no necesitaban. Lamentablemente tardaron un poco mas de lo necesario en llegar a la estación y cuando lo habían echo el metro ya había salido por lo cual debían esperar el proximo al menos durante 5 minutos, eso hizo que Haruhi suspirara algo cansada y Hikaru frunciera el ceño permanentemente con una mueca de irritación, la castaña miro el reloj que marcaba las dos y media y al menos unos 20 mensajes de texto, todos de su sempai (Genial...)

-No...- Haruhi volteo ante lo que Hikaru estuvo apunto de decir, el pareció dudar como si no encontrase las palabras adecuadas pero finalmente lo dijo con un tono realmente fastidiado- No puedo creer que te hubieses dormido nuevamente...-Ante eso la castaña frunció el ceño también, por el tono indignado en su voz claramente le estaba echando la culpa de lo sucedido aun cuando ella ya le había explicado la razon por la cual no se levanto, y así se lo hizo saber mientras lo recordaba.

-Si no me hubieses "abrazado" me habría levantado...- Esta vez fue el turno de Hikaru para mostrarse ofendido, Haruhi pudo jurar haber visto una ligera tonalidad rosa en sus mejillas pero no estaba segura, de lo que si estaba segura es que eso le molesto al cual replico con la misma.

-Si tu te hubieses levantando yo no te habría "abrazado"...- Haruhi rodo los ojos cruzandose de brazos, no tenia caso seguir con esa absurda pelea, al parecer Hikaru no alcanzaba a comprender que ambos tenían la culpa de lo sucedido, penso que al haber cedido la confrontación acabaría pero el gemelo parecía determinado a hacerla enojar- ¡Y tu debiste levantarme...!-

-¡Y tu deberías controlar tu carácter!- Muy contrario a lo que la castaña espero Hikaru no continuo la pelea, se limito a bajar la mirada como un niño regañado, incluso pareció arrepentido, aunque Haruhi sabia que eso habría sido pedir demasiado, por que el era Hikaru Hitachiin y si sabia algo de el es que no solía disculparse o darse por vencido fa...

-Lo siento - El escuchar eso hizo que Haruhi tuviese muchas reacciones internas, la primera fue sorprenderse completamente seguido de un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal, es decir, ¿Hikaru disculpandose? No podía creerlo, era casi ilógico y a la vez muy desconcertador, por una extraña razon que Haruhi desconocía el que admitiera sus errores la hizo sentir incomoda a lo cual no dijo nada esperando que el silencio se fuese, para su fortuna fue Hikaru quien se deshizo de ese silencio- Es solo que no se como le explicare a los demas -Haruhi asintió con la misma cuestionarte, estaba segura que nadie se molestaría en indagar por iniciativa, por desgracia si Tamaki lo hacia (que era lo mas seguro) todos los demas le seguirían y descubrirían el secreto, repentinamente que los demás supiesen que ambos vivían juntos empezaba a parecer un secreto vergonzoso (Conociendolos pensaran lo peor, bueno tampoco es que tengas que sentirte tan nerviosa...)

El sonido del metro la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos, apesar de que no había mucha gente fuera esperando por abordar dentro no había un solo lugar disponible por lo cual ambos entraron y se quedaron parados entre las demás personas esperando por su estación, según Haruhi el metro no tardaría mas de media hora por lo cual podrían llegar antes de las 3, o al menos eso esperaba Hikaru, ya le había respondido la mayoría de los mensajes a su hermano pidiendole de favor que tranquilizara a Tono quien ya le había mandado cerca de 30 mensajes, al menos 10 de ellos en tono amenazante, suspiro algo fastidiado, era verdad que estaba de muy mal humor y quizás por eso le había echado la culpa a Haruhi aunque lo cierto era que ella era la principal culpable (¿Y quien te dijo que ella tiene que despertarte?) Hikaru negó con la cabeza desechando ese desagradable pensamiento, miro de reojo a su acompañante quien lucia un poco preocupada y se sintió nuevamente un tanto culpable, después de todo ella quizás estaba cansada por que el la tiro de su tapete y por eso no se desperto del todo (Y tu tampoco lo hiciste así que mejor sera disculparte como es debido después...)

Claro, pensarlo era algo muy fácil pero hacerlo le resultaba relativamente imposible, de hecho el haberse disculpado anteriormente le fue casi tan difícil como asimilar que era "pobre", las disculpas no estaban en su naturaleza y obviamente se sintió avergonzado cuando de alguna forma admitió que se había equivocado pero por las facciones de Haruhi y el tenso ambiente Hikaru sabia que aun no estaban "reconciliados" del todo y supuso que si Kaoru se daba cuenta que se habían peleado por una estupidez de ese grado le armaría una fiesta de los mil demonios, el Hitachiin quería disculparse pero lo cierto era que no sabia como hacerlo, en muchas ocasiones había intentado usar sus "tecnicas" con Haruhi y la mayoría de las veces ella lo terminaba evitando o ignorando lo cual era una grave ofensa contra su orgullo, de hecho el gemelo mayor empezaba a pensar que ella era la única chica que no podía manejar, ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse un tanto fastidiado, de hecho cada vez que pensaba en ello se ponía así, miro a Haruhi de reojo nuevamente, noto con gracia que apenas se había preocupado en arreglarse, seguramente se había puesto lo primero que encontró; una camisa blanca con una franja rosa y unos shorts de mezclilla arrugados, tenis blancos, cabello mojado y alborotado, Hikaru no quería ni imaginarse como estaba el tomando en cuenta que había tenido menos tiempo que ella.

El gemelo noto también que Haruhi usaba nuevamente el collar y los pendientes que le había regalado, no es que eso ya fuese extraño pero era los únicos que se ponía casi a diario, ¿Acaso no tenia mas joyeria? (Bueno no estamos hablando de la chica mas vanidosa del mundo, aun cuando hubiese tenido dinero no los habría comprado en el pasado...), eso le dio al Hitachiin una idea de como podría disculparse, quizás las acciones ayudarían mas que las palabras y preferia mil veces darle algo a decir "lo siento" solamente, eso era muy bajo para su persona, ademas habían quedado con los del club de dar vueltas por ahí en el centro comercial de plebeyos todo el día por lo cual no tendría inconvenientes, el sonido del vagón vaciándose y el ligero codazo que Haruhi le dio para llamar su atención le indico que ya había llegado, le cedió el paso a la castaña y siguió luego detrás de ella esperando que no llegaran muy tarde a la reunión...

[+]

Tamaki dio su centesimal vuelta en órbita de mosca alrededor de los chicos del club quienes estaban tomando un cafe en el punto de encuentro como si nada malo estuviese pasando, ¡No lograba entenderlos!, ¿Como podían estar tan despreocupados por Haruhi? Su querida hija aun no llegaba, habían pasado ya tres horas de la hora de encuentro y eso comenzaba a ser preocupante, pero mas preocupante aun era la otra persona ausente en esa reunión claro seguramente había sido algun plan siniestro del demonio Hitachiin mayor, el siempre era la mente maestra de las jugarretas de los gemelos (Mi pobre hija, seguramente ese demonio le ha hecho algo malo...) Nego frenéticamente mientras zarandeaba su cabeza para deshacerse de todas las imagenes que habían cruzado su cine mental, muchas en las cuales el gemelo obligaba a hacer cosas indecentes a su pequeña Haruhi, Tamaki no quería permitirlo, sobre todo con alguien como Hikaru que era un despreocupado grosero total, (Así es, Haruhi debe salir con alguien tan amable, romantico y jovial como su padre...) El semi frances asintió ante esa idea como si fuese algo para decir a su hija cuando la viese y miro el reloj ( ¡Tres y media!). En un dejo de desesperación tomo su celular para hacer otro mensaje hacia Hikaru y uno mas a Haruhi pero la voz de un irritado Kyouya le detuvo.

-Seriamente haz estado acosandolos con mensajes desde las 10 de la mañana, ellos llegaran pronto Kaoru ya lo ha confirmado...-El gemelo menor asintió comiendo un pastel de arándanos, Honey y Mori comían en una mesa junto a ellos, todos despreocupados encrespando aun mas los nervios de Tamaki quien se mostró indignado ante las acusaciones de Kyouya.

-¡No estoy acosando! ¡Solo muestro la preocupación que cualquier padre mostraria a su hija!- Kaoru rió un poco ante eso mientras hablaba en tono jovial.

-¿Tono no crees que la preocupación raya en el acoso después de los primeros 20 mensajes de texto?- Tamaki negó entre sosllozos exagerados hacia ellos, miro el reloj que marcaba las 3:32 y volteo hacia Kyouya.

-¡Okasan, Haruhi ha sido secuestrada por el gemelo maligno!- Kyouya rodo los ojos maldiciendo su situación, lo realmente malo de saber por que Haruhi y Hikaru llegaban tarde era no poder decirselo a Tamaki para callarle la boca (Aunque si le dijese que están viviendo juntos estaría mas problemático que ahora...) Kyouya estuvo apunto de responder mordazmente pero una voz masculina con ciertos matizes de indignación se le adelanto.

-¿Acaso me tienes en tan mala vista? ¡Que grosero!- Tamaki primero se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, pero después volteo junto a los demás quienes ya se habían acercado a observar la escena, miro a los recién llegados y por una razon que el mismo desconocía se sintió supremamente consternado, ambos se veían muy agitados, con el cabello húmedo y despeinado, Hikaru llevaba las ropas un poco arrugadas y Haruhi parecía no haber tenido tiempo de arreglarse de nada, ¿Por que se sentía mal?, ¿Acaso ellos...? (¡No, mi inocente hija no seria capaz!) Si, claro, todo era culpa de Hikaru el la había obligado, ¿Cierto?, un aura de molestia rodeo a Tamaki y en el acto se acerco al gemelo mayor tomándolo por el cuello, sorprendiendo tanto a la castaña como al mismo agredido.

-¡Hikaru tu...!-

-¡Haru chan, haru chan! ¿Te haz despertado tarde?- Honey había intercedido rápidamente antes de que Tamaki empezara una pelea, al verse ignorado el rey se fue a una esquina a llorar solo olvidando un poco de su molestia, la castaña por otro lado sonrió hacia su sempai a modo de disculpa, también para todos ellos, Hikaru por su parte se encontraba arreglando un poco su ya arrugada camisa mirando algo molesto a Tamaki.

-Uhm algo así...- Haruhi aun no sabia que versión darían a los demás así que prefirió no contestar de mas, Kyouya y Kaoru sonreían anticipando en su mente como se sucitarian las cosas, Tamaki por su parte aun seguía en su esquina murmurando para si, Mori...era Mori. Por otro lado Hikaru se alegro que no se hubiese indagado mucho sobre el tema, si no el, Haruhi y Kaoru se habrían metido en una buena.

-¡Ah, pero Hika chan también llego tarde! ¿Verdad?- Al escuchar eso del tierno Honey Tamaki alzo la oreja en busca de información, Hikaru comenzó a toser nerviosamente como si quisiese abstenerse de contestar y Haruhi se limito a jugar con los pendientes de su collar sin una excusa para presentar. Ante su grácil comportamiento Honey sonrió de una forma aun mas tierna mientras un foco en representación de el se encendía sobre un lienzo negro con seis focos donde otros dos focos continuaban apagados y cuatro prendidos (Cada uno perteneciente a Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru y Honey respectivamente...). Rápido como un relámpago Kaoru intervino avergonzado ante la poca imaginación de su hermano por zafarse de esa.

-Ah si, Hikaru se sentía mal esta mañana y no quizo salir de casa, me dijo que me alcanzaba después, ah...como Haruhi aun no había despertado y a Hikaru le quedaba de paso le pedí que fuese a despertar a Haruhi...- Honey sabia que no era verdad, pero al menos para cubrir las dudas con Tamaki y Takashi no habría problema, con el primero por que era algo...no era el mas inteligente y su primo no solía interesarse en indagaciones sin sentido, Honey no dijo nada, guardo el secreto con el, ya le contaría a Kaoru despues. Tamaki por otro lado no quedo muy conforme con esa explicación,pero tampoco podía seguir de escandaloso a menos que quisiese recibir otra mirada furiosa de Kyouya, se limito a ser el mismo y tratar de averiguar las maldades que había echo Hikaru sobre la marcha.

-¡Bueno eso no importa ahora! ¡Vamos, es momento de ir al mercado plebeyo que hay dos pisos arriba!- Todos asintieron igual de emocionados que el, Hikaru no se emociono mucho, antes esos lugares eran extremamente divertidos, claro aprendías cosas de plebeyos y todo, pero sobre todo su emoción provenía por que pensaba en aprender mas de Haruhi, sin embargo ahora que vivía con ella, la conocía y hacia cosas de plebeyos con ella ir a ese mercado perdió un poco de su emoción, aun así intento mostrarse emocionado, pudo notar que con Kaoru sucedía un poco de lo mismo, es decir, su hermanito estaba muy emocionado pero no tanto como antes, quizás por que también vivia con cosas de plebeyos, Hikaru suspiro sonriendo, miro a Haruhi detrás suyo que observaba a todos de forma serena con una sonrisa y retrocedió para estar al lado de ella, hablo bajito como si no quisiese ser escuchado.

-_¿Eso estuvo cerca, no?_- Haruhi asintió cuidadosamente también hablando en voz baja.

-_Si, de no ser por Kaoru ahora estaríamos fritos, yo propongo que lo llamemos y establescamos una coartada para todo aquel que pregunte..._- Hikaru sonrió emocionado ante eso, hacia tiempo que no hablaban los tres juntos.

-¡Buena idea!, ¡Oy Kao...!-

-¡Haruhi, hija mía! ¿Que hacías con ese bastardo?- Tamaki había interrumpido abruptamente la conversación lanzando a Hikaru lejos de ahí quien termino cayendo al suelo entre los brazos de su hermano, Haruhi vio a Tamaki supremamente sorprendida por ello, no se esperaba que el semi Francés hubiese echo una acción tan...inesperada. Hikaru por otra parte se levanto del suelo fastidiado y confundido.

-Ta-Tamaki sempai, ¿Por que...?- Tamaki sonrió nerviosamente, ni el mismo sabia por que había sentido la suprema necesidad de separarlos, pero sus instintos lo habían enviado a hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias y para safarse de la situación respondió con el primer recuerdo que se le vino a la mente entre risas fingidas hacia la castaña.

-¡Oh, jo jo jo! ¡Me siento cansado, como si hubiese lanzado muy lejos a la bestia mas desagradable del mundo!- Haruhi sintió una especie de Deja vu aunque no recordaba de donde, Hikaru por otro lado apreto los puños furioso ante esa acusación, es decir, ¿Que estaba mal con Tono?, ¡Solo estaban hablando! Esa vez ni si quiera coqueteo con ella aposta como la hacian aveces el y Kaoru para molestarlo.

-¡Oy, Tono no voy a dejar...!-

-¡Haruhi, hija mía mejor vamos con los demás niños que son bien educados! ¡Vamos papa te comprara algo y llevara la canasta de compras!- Dicho esto Tamaki se llevo a Haruhi lejos de ahí antes que nadie pudiese replicar nada, Hikaru quien había sido interrumpido nuevamente adquirió una especie de tic nervioso con el puño apretado listo para la guerra pero una agarradura firme y la voz risueña de su hermano quien al parecer se divertía con toda esa situación le detuvo.

-¡Ey tranquilo, hormonas alborotadas! Si vas a echarles bronca sabes que te arrepentirás despues...-Apesar de costarle al final el Hitachiin mayor fue capaz de recuperar la compostura y ponerse en marcha hacia donde iban los demás, ambos hermanos caminaban unos cuantos pasos separados del grupo.

-Lo se, ¡Pero ciertamente no se que le pasa a Tono! Esta actuando como si estuviese haciendo "algo" cuando evidentemente no lo hice...- Kaoru suspiro un poco, tal vez el entendía un poco como se sentía Tamaki, después de todo y aunque ellos no lo supiesen, desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos habían echo una especie de burbuja por la cual era muy difícil penetrar, era como si hubiesen creado un mundo aparte y al estar fuera te sentías desplazado, si, ciertamente Kaoru sabia como se sentía tono, por que al ayudar a su hermano estaba perdiendo al mismo tiempo a las dos personas que mas amaba en ese mundo, pero era feliz por que sabia que si ellos eran felices el también lo seria, animado por ese pensamiento tomo aire dandose fuerzas y le dio dos empujones a su hermano mayor.

-Si, tienes razon. Sabes como es el y se puso muy frenético cuando llegaron tarde, pero ya le pasara...- Hikaru rodó los ojos aun sin querer ceder.

-Jum, aun así...- No continuo con su idea, al llegar a la plaza de cosas plebeyas todos se juntaron en un mismo punto para organizar a donde irían primero, Honey exclamo al instante que debían ir por helados y pasteles a los puestos que había en cafetería, Kyoka sugirió que podían ver cosas para el club o algun servidor electrónico, Tamaki por su parte les planteo el ir a la tienda de mascotas e incluso le ofreció a Haruhi comprarle un perrito a lo que ella negó recordando a la tortuguita que ya cuidaba en casa debido a que Hikaru la había descuidado totalmente alegando que se había aburrido de ella, los gemelos optaron por ir a las tiendas de ropa y accesorios en masa, Hikaru lo propuso también secretamente con el deseo de comprarle algun otro colguije a Haruhi, debido al método de votación todo era un empate por lo cual las miradas se dirigieron a Haruhi quien tendría la ultima palabra.

La castaña retrocedió dos pasos nerviosamente solo para chocar contra el pecho de Hikaru y el brazo de Kaoru quienes le miraban insistentemente, el primero casi de forma amenazante como retándola a no elegir la opción que el y su hermano dieron, Tamaki puso sus mejores ojos de borreguito degoyado, Kyouya se limito a ajustar sus gafas y Honey hizo una expresión tierna, todos compitiendo por quien seria capaz de convencerla, Haruhi trago saliva, no podía decidirse, es decir, podía darle la razon a Tamaki para verle feliz, después de todo eso era algo que también la alegraba pero si no accedía a lo que quería Hikaru el se sentiría traicionado y no le hablaría en casa (Aunque en realidad no hay una razon para que se sienta traicionado y mucho menos para que tu te lo creas...)

-Haruhi querida hija, no digas mas, es obvio que deseas que vayamos a la tienda de mascotas, ¿Cierto?- Tamaki Jalo a Haruhi de un brazo acercandola con la clara intencion de convencerla, ante eso los gemelos fruncieron un tanto el ceño apunto de jalarla con ellos pero un sonido extraño detuvo la escena, la primera vez fue desconcertador, Kyouya ajusto sus lentes con curiosidad, Honey por otro lado buscaba la fuente de dicho sonido al igual que Mori y Kaoru, Tamaki miro a Haruhi, habria jurado que ese sonido vino de ella, ¿Acaso su querida hija no habia desayunado?

"_Grrrr"_

A mitad de un centro comercial, entre muchos Host Curiosos Hikaru Hitachiin y Haruhi Furioka tocaron sus estomagos al mismo tiempo con fuerza como si quisieran reprimir esos gruñidos tan vergonzosos, ambos se encontraban muy tenue mente sonrojados por haberse puesto en evidencia al no comer y por los sonidos de muertos de hambre que hacían sus entrañas, el gemelo mayor se pregunto por que sus gruñidos tenían que sonar al mismo tiempo que los de ella mientras se sentía mas fastidiado, aun sorprendidos, los otros miembros analizaban la situación, Mori quien había visto y escuchado todos los acontecimientos de la tarde con atención se limito a subir una ceja mientras un foco en representación suya se alumbraba en un fondo negro dejando así a uno apagado entre otros cinco prendidos. Finalmente los gruñidos cesaron y Hikaru hablo entre dientes con tono desdeñoso hacia nadie en particular.

-_Esto es tu culpa...-_ Lamentablemente para el Hitachiin la castaña lo escucho perfectamente y replico algo molesta, estaba harta de la actitud infantil de Hikaru que siempre quería culparla de todo.

-¿!Mi culpa?¡ ¡Ay, por favor no seas infantil! ¡No haz echo mas que culparme desde que llegamos ala estación!- Hikaru asintió con voz despectiva ignorando las señas que le hacia su hermano para que cortara el rollo antes de que alguien mas se enterara.

-¡No soy infantil y sabes perfectamente a que me refiero con "tu culpa" y por si no te haz dado cuenta todos los retrasos que han pasado hoy han sido...!- La pelea de ambos jovenes fue abruptamente interrumpida por el Host Rey del club que hablaba entre sosllozos exagerados con voz sumamente chillona y llamativa.

-¡Okasan! ¡Hikaru y mi querida hija estan hablando otra vez de cosas que no entiendo!- Ante eso Hikaru enarco una ceja sin comprender por que Tono decía eso, Kaoru suspiro negando, ciertamente a su hermano aun le faltaba mucho por aprender ( Es obvio que estos dos no han notado que al pelear por lo que paso se encierran en esa burbuja suya a la cual los demás no pueden acceder sin invitación, lastima para los demás que no son como yo y no tiene acceso...) esto ultimo Kaoru lo pensó viendo a Tamaki. La castaña por su parte rodó los ojos por la forma en la cual Tamaki los acusaba con Kyouya como si este pudiese hacer algo al respecto, al final Kyouya decidió mediar la situación por los gemelos, solo por esa vez.

-Uhm, bien ¿Que tal si vamos a comer algo y después decidimos a donde ir?- Tamaki iba a replicar pero Kyouya se adelanto aunque hablando solo en voz baja para su amigo- Por que si ellos no comen seguirán peleando por el hambre hablando de "cosas" que tu no entiendes, aunque, seguramente al comer seran los mismos de antes...- Justo como lo anticipo el pelinegro Tamaki sonrió radiante como si esa frase hubiese sido un atisbo de esperanza, se acerco a Hikaru y Haruhi y los envolvió con sus brazos en un brazo grupal juntando sus cabezas hasta hacerlas chocar aunque estaba demasiado distraido para notar aquello.

-¡Haruhi, Hikaru, es hora de ir a la cafeteria a llenar sus estomagos de manjares increíbles y hacer que vuelvan a ser los mismo de antes!- Hikaru sobo su adolorida cabeza con irritación para después ver a Tamaki realmente confundido, ¿Que le estaba pasando a Tono?, Haruhi por otro lado solo suspiro dejándose llevar en ese abrazo tosco de parte de su sempai hacia la cafetería, detrás Kaoru y Kyouya sonreian mientras Mori hacia de caballito a Honey.

-¡Yay, dulces y postres en la cafeteria! ¡Takashi mas rapido!- Pidio Honey tiernamente a lo cual Mori asintió, por su parte Haruhi al fin decidió hablarle a Tamaki para hacerle una petición que tanto ella como Hikaru seguramente deseaban.

-Ahm...Tamaki sempai, ¿ Podrías soltarnos por favor...?- Ante aquella petición Tamaki accedio entre risas nerviosas, no se había dado cuenta que aun los llevaba abrazados, estuvo apunto de decirle a Haruhi algo pero antes de darse cuenta ella y Hikaru ya estaban discutiendo nuevamente, Tamaki sin saber por que no pudo interrumpirlos esta vez, quiso tocarles para llamar su atención pero vacilo al ultimo momento y alejo su mano limitándose a caminar unos pasos atras sin poder oirles realmente ya que estaban susurrandose a gritos, el Suo suspiro algo preocupado por aquel sentimiento de confusión en su pecho, y es que ellos estaban tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos...

[+]

Hikaru maldijo por lo alto muchas veces e incluso fue grosero con la dependienta de la comida, en su extraño afan por separarlos Tamaki le había obligado a ir por su comida y la de Haruhi para llevarsela en bandeja, su hermano y los demás se habían adelantado a la dulceria mas lejana para no estar entre el ambiente tan tenso, el único que se había quedado era Kyouya pero el estaba muy ocupado leyendo un libro por lo cual su presencia no contaba del todo. Pero muy aparte de estar molesto por haber sido mandado por Tono Hikaru estaba molesto por haber flaqueado solo por tratarse de ella, estaba harto de ser amable con Haruhi sin darse cuenta, estaba harto de flaquear y estaba harto de no saber que era lo que le pasaba, y eso lo confirmo al ver a su bandeja ( Te la pasas mirandola todo el tiempo mientras piensas como hacerla sentirse bien, ¡Deja de una vez las actitudes patéticas y vuelve a ser el de siempre!) Hikaru asintió decidiéndose, se disculparía con Haruhi esa noche y luego volvería a ser el mismo Hikaru de siempre. Cuando llego a la mesa donde ellos estaban de espaldas a el pudo escuchar la conversación que estaban llevando, parecía una discusión iniciada por el rubio y quien respondía ahora era Haruhi.

-¡Por ultima vez no hicimos nada raro Sempai! Y te agradecería que no mandaces a Hikaru por mi comida nuevamente, tu sabes que el y Kaoru son mas del tipo "Comemos cosas tan extravagantes que los demas no las aguantarían", el no conoce mis gustos...- Hikaru repentinamente dejo de oir frunciendo el ceño considerablemente con una vena de irritación marcada en su frente, no sabia de que hablaba esa vieja pero estaba harto de que fuera la unica mujer en todo el mundo que dijese defectos de el y mas cerca de Tamaki, con una actitud desafiante llego a donde ellos y dejo caer la bandeja enfrente de Haruhi de forma poco delicada moviendo un poco la comida con un azote, su voz salio llena de ira.

-**¡Dime!, ¿! Elegí algo que te desagrade?¡**- Tanto Tamaki como Haruhi se hallaban sorprendidos ante la pregunta retorica que el gemelo mayor había formulado, Hikaru estaba rojo de la indignación y temblaba un poco en su lugar, al darse cuenta de sus vistas sorprendidas y la forma en la cual se comporto se sento cubriendo su rostro con su cabello mientras comenzaba a comer maldiciendo el haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos de esa forma e incluso el haber azotado la bandeja de Haruhi, después se regaño por preocuparse por ella nuevamente, ciertamente ni el mismo se entendía. Tamaki miro la bandeja y después a Haruhi, hablo un poco mas serio que usualmente.

-¿Uhm, quieres que cambie tu pedido?- Haruhi no respondió, vio la bandeja muy...sorprendida. Todo estaba ahí como ella lo hubiese elegido de ser el caso, rollos de huevo dulces en lugar de salados, Sopa de miso sin carne deshebrada, fideos de fibra sin cebolla y Agua mineral sin gas con un hielo, ¿Desde cuando Hikaru la conocía tan bien?, sin saber por que Haruhi se sintió culpable por lo que había dicho antes y...¿enternecida? No podía ser, o tal vez si, si no, ¿Como llamar a ese cosquilleo calido que experimento al saber que Hikaru de hecho si conocia sus gustos culinarios? Al no encontrar respuesta Tamaki estuvo apunto de recoger la bandeja pero ella lo detuvo en voz baja pero perfectamente audible.

-No...todo esta bien- Tamaki la miro un poco extrañado y Haruhi hizo una especie de mueca al notar que había dicho eso para que Hikaru la oyera, como si se estuviese disculpando indirectamente, aunque era lo correcto disculparse se sintio tonta por la forma en la cual lo hizo dando rodeos y no de frente como solía hacerlo, Hikaru quien también había notado un poco esto la miro medio sorprendido con una ceja enarcada, ella no dijo nada se limito a abrir sus palillos- ¡Itadakimasu!- Tamaki tampoco irrumpió en el silencio pero unas lagrimas exageradas corrieron por sus ojos mientras jugaba con un popote, ¿Por que se sentía desplazado otra vez? No estaban haciendo nada raro, es mas parecía que aun peleaban y sus acciones en todo ese día no habían pasado mas haya de la amistad, entonces...¿Que demonios lo hacia sentirse como un tercero?

Una vez que los dos terminaron de comer el club entero se reunió y al final decidieron ir a la plaza de ropa y accesorios que era la que estaba en el piso mas alto, después procederían a ir bajando por las plazas hasta llegar a la tienda de mascotas, Hikaru decidió estar todo el tiempo con Kaoru para ahorrarse mas empujones en los cuales su trasero terminaba siendo el único afectado, empezaba a hartarse de Tono y no quería volver a perder el control por lo cual estuvo mas que dispuestoa a alejarse de Haruhi. Ademas como seguían peleados esa idea la funcionaba muy bien, Haruhi por otra parte estaba caminando al lado de Tamaki y Kyouya, el rubio hablaba animadamente acerca de todas las cosas que le compraría y el chico de lentes estudiaba la situación con una sonrisa, Haruhi se sentía extraña, es decir, estaba muy feliz por estar cerca de Tamaki pero una parte de ella no podia dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Hikaru y la forma estúpida en la cual lo critico antes de tiempo, se comporto como toda una idiota aunque el también habia estado actuando como patan ( Así que básicamente ambos son idiotas y deben disculparse como si nada...)

-¡Sera genial! ¿Cierto Haruhi?- La castaña se sobresalto un poco al notar que Tamaki había estado hablando de algo con ella, algo que no escucho para nada, sabia que debía ser honesta con el rubio pero si le decia que no le estaba escuchando lo habría echo llorar y no le gustaba verlo triste por lo cual tomo la opcion B; Darle el avión.

-Uhm, claro Tamaki sempai...- Haruhi cruzo dedos esperando que Tamaki no notase que no lo había escuchado, para su suerte pareció ser que el rubio no se había dado cuenta y opto por llevarse al chico con anteojos a ver algunas artesanías de los costados, Haruhi suspiro sintiéndose pacifica, le gustaba salir con sus amigos pero casi siempre que lo hacia acababa extenuada debido a que los Host tenían un exceso de energía difícil de encontrar en gente normal que se ocupaba de sus cosas y tenía deberes que hacer, ademas el estar tan ajetreada esa mañana le había cansado un poco mas de la cuenta. Ante ese pensamiento se pregunto si Hikaru estaba cansado también (Eso habría explicado su estado de irritación constante...), lo busco con la mirada preguntandose que hacia y si seguía tan molesto por lo de antes.

Lo encontro revisando algunas cosas en un departamento de Joyeria junto a su hermano, ambos estaban al parecer discutiendo algo, Haruhi se pregunto si las cosas estaban ya tan mal que le fue a buscar bronca a Kaoru también pero el notar como el gemelo mayor tomaba una argolla dorada y la sobre ponia en la oreja de Kaoru a modo de broma supo que no era así, quizás solo estaban curioseando, como respuesta a su pregunta el gemelo mayor se masajeo el cuello cuando Kaoru volteo y después volvió con su hermano, Haruhi subió los hombros restandole importancia al asunto y volteo inspeccionando unos cuantos estuches de maquillaje con sombras y labiales en tonos tenues, sin que nadie se diese cuenta miro de reojo a Tamaki preguntándose si le gustaban las mujeres que se pintaban, pensando en como era su sempai supuso que no debía importarle mucho pero de igual forma tenia la sensación que la respuesta era no, suspiro en plan de "Ya ni modo", aunque siguió viendo el estuche de forma distraída tomando entre sus manos. Después sin siquiera haberlo pensando su mirada se dirigió hacia los gemelos inconscientemente, al mayor de ellos para ser mas específicos, al darse cuenta de esto Haruhi negó en un respingo y continuo mirando unas cuantas toallas de mano para el baño.

Tamaki quien no habia pasado por alto la forma en la que ella veia al maquillaje y luego a Hikaru (no vio cuando lo miro a el) puso un gesto preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella para hablar, aunque muy silenciosamente como temiendo que ella se diese cuenta y lo rechazara, conforme mas se acercaba mas escuchaba los murmullos de la castaña, al final termino por quedarse parado atrás de ella escuchandola hablar consigomisma.

-Uhm...me pregunto si deberia llevar este cereal de fibra a la casa, el sabor es bueno y no es muy caro pero a Hikaru no le gusta...-La curiosidad de Tamaki relució ante esa pregunta, es decir, ¿Por que debería importarle a su querida hija lo que quisiese el gemelo maligno? La duda aumento aun mas cuando Haruhi miro de reojo al los gemelos nuevamente y se acerco al vendedor después- ¿Disculpe tendrá este tipo de sabor pero en la versión cubierta de chocolate?- Cuando el vendedor negó Haruhi se limito a suspirar resignada viendo mas cosas, sin embargo esto causo una gran impresión en Tamaki, un shock enorme que lo dejo boquiabierto y entonces todos esos pequeños detalles que no había notado hasta ahora se en listaron en su mente; el ver que salían y llegaban juntos a la escuela, como peleaban, por que habían llegado los dos tarde, a la misma hora y en el mismo estado, así como muchas otras cosas que indicaban una sola sospecha para el y entonces un foco en representación de Tamaki se ilumino sobre un liezo negro junto a otros cinco focos que ya se hallaban prendidos; Haruhi y Hikaru estaban viviendo juntos. Era la única explicación pero aun así...

-**!¿Por que?¡- **Ante ese grito desgarrador y prolongado por parte del Francés todos los miembros del club se acercaron entre preocupados y dudosos, Haruhi se había sobresaltado debido a que el grito había sido muy cerca de ella una vez reunidos Tamaki comenzó a hablar, pero primero se dirigió a quien le estaba causando la mayor impresión tomo a Hikaru del cuello y comenzo a zarandearlo con furia sorprendiendo a los presentes- **¡Lo sabia, todo es tu culpa demonio maligno! ¿Que le hiciste a mi querida hija? ¿!Por que estas viviendo con ella¡?- **Finalmente Kaoru fue capaz de separarlos, tomo a Hikaru quien volvio a tomar aire lleno de ira pero al parecer prefirió contenerse para controlar a Tono quien estaba frenético con Haruhi hablando esta vez con lagrimas exageradas **¡Querida hija, dime que te hizo esa bestia! ¿Te obligo a irte de tu casa o te tiene encerrada en un armario como sirvienta, cierto? Que cruel, que crimen, que...-**

**-**¡Tamaki guarda silencio!- Todos callaron al escuchar al rey de las sombras hablar y ajustar sus lentes, Hikaru negó dos veces con la cabeza parándose del suelo otra vez y acomodando sus ropas, en cuenta a todos los demas...bueno en sus mentes comenzó a formarse lo que Kyouya dijo a continuación- Como siempre eres el ultimo en darse cuenta de las cosas, tranquilízate y dejemos que los gemelos nos expliquen la situación...- Ante eso Hikaru y Kaoru se vieron algo nerviosos, con eso Kyouya les estaba dando el derecho de contarles lo de su "bancarrota" si querían o no hacerlo, quizás antes lo habían negado pero ya sabían lo mas importante así que aclarar las cosas no importaba mucho, asintieron para ellos mismos y Hikaru cedió la palabra a su hermano quien se adelanto un paso y hablo.

-Bueno nosotros, Hikaru y yo...tenemos..."problemas" economicos...- Obviamente los del club se mostraron sosprendidos, cada uno a su manera. Honey puso una cara triste y comprensiva, Mori en realidad no expreso nada, por la facción de suficiencia de Kyouya Haruhi dedujo que el ya lo sabia todo y Tamaki ahora se encontraba conmovido hasta las lagrimas- No es algo muy grave pero para sacar provecho en la próxima linea de ropa, nuestra madre economizo un poco y bueno ella es un poco...radical así que nos saco de la casa para que consiguiésemos un apartamento sin tantas comodidades como en la mansión...-

-Entonces tu y Hika chan se fueron a vivir a los apartamentos de Haru chan, ¿verdad?- Hikaru y Kaoru asintieron hacia Honey, el primero rascándose la nunca en un gesto avergonzado y el segundo con una sonrisa medio humilde, Tamaki quien ya se había repuesto de su conmoción hablo mas comprensivo.

-Ya veo, eso explica por que llegaron...¡No! ¡Aun así comose atreven a vivir tan cerca de mi querida hija!, ¿No les basta con tenerla para ustedes en el salón de clase?-

-No, queremos tenerla todo el día...-Contestaron ambos al unisonio haciendo que a Tamaki le diera un ataque, Hikaru y Kaoru rieron ante eso, habían olvidado lo divertido que era molestar a Tono por lo cual al momento de despedirse y regresar a casa los tres juntos se quedaron relativamente muy cerca de la castaña haciendo que Tamaki se molestara, Hikaru sonrió un poco ante eso, ciertamente extrañaba ser mas como el, cuando los demás se enteraron y quisieron ofrecerle ayuda fueron capaces de negarla ante Honey y Mori debido a lo de sus estrictas familias, con Kyouya no fueron por que temían deberle algo al pelinegro y con Tono...bueno les costo un poco rechazar su ofrecimiento dado que le tenían aprecio pero no les agradaba nada la idea de levantarse temprano todos los días.

Fue así como Hikaru y Haruhi regresaron al apartamento exhaustos de un día tan pesado y...aun peleados. Hikaru no estaba de ánimos para hablar pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo si quería disculparse, ademas otra vez tenia hambre y aun no se sentía en suficiente confianza como para ir al refrigerador y tomar lo que se le placiera, miro a Haruhi de reojo muchas veces quien estaba haciendose de cenar y después de un momento en el cual tomo mucho aire y lo contuvo camino hacia ella rápidamente, primero con decisión pero conforme se iba acercando sus pasos flaqueaban mas y cuando estuvo apunto de darse la vuelta y emprender la huida la voz curiosa de Haruhi le detuvo.

-¿Hikaru?- El gemelo se detuvo en seco cuando ella dijo su nombre y apretó el paquete que tenia en las manos, suspiro relajandose para no estar tan tensionado mientras se daba coraje internamente recordando que si disculparse no le salia bien Kaoru nunca le volvería a hablar (¡Ademas solo es una disculpa, joder!) Haruhi por otro lado intento ver la cara del gemelo que le estaba dando la espalda, se había decidido a hacer algo rápido de cenar dado que tenia un poco de hambre y ya era tarde, mientras lo hacia había notado a Hikaru caminado hacia ella muy rígido aunque no dijo nada esperando a que el dijera algo, sin embargo al ver que el no hacia mas que quedarse mirándola sin moverse decidió hablar y eso les había acarreado a la situación actual, Haruhi se aclaro la garganta y trato de ayudarle- ¿Necesitas algo?- Hikaru apreto el paquete aun mas en sus manos y trato de ser amable.

-¡Como sea quédate con esto!- No le resulto muy bien, le termino dando el paquete a Haruhi de mala forma,en fin, no muy amablemente. Al darse cuenta agrego algo al instante sin voltear a verla sintiendose avergonzado- ¡E-Es una disculpa por todas las estupideces que hice en la mañana, si lo tiras o intentas devolverlo sufrirás una penalizacion!- Dicho esto se fue a a algun lugar de la habitación para después salir con una toalla en mano, seguramente a bañarse hacia el apartamento de su hermano, una vez que estuvo afuera Haruhi fue capaz de moverse con libertad, ciertamente el que Hikaru le regalara algo considerando las circunstancias le había sorprendido mucho, abrió el paquete que no era muy grande para encontrarse con tres pares de artes y collares, todos a juego de diferentes diseños y colores muy bellos, al parecer eran de plata. Justo como la primera vez Haruhi penso que era demasiado, se veian muy costosos y seguramente le habían significado al gemelo reducir ese tanto que le quedaba considerablemente, penso inmediatamente en regresarselos pero luego recordo lo que le dijo.

Suspiro un poco guardando los nuevos pendientes cuidadosamente y trato de reprimir un suave susurro naciente de su estomago que nada tenía que ver con el hambre, una especie de ronroneo cálido que le generaba un malestar no del todo incomodo, ¿Por que Hikaru tenia que ser así? No iba a solucionarlo todo siempre con regalos, pero, ¿Eso era lo que la hacia sentir tan...enternecida? No, era el hecho de saber el gran esfuerzo que le costaba disculparse con ella y que debido a su actitud infantil encontraba mas fácil si le daba algun regalo, Haruhi suspiro sin poder reprimir ese especie de ronroneo suave que comenzaba en su estomago y ascendía a su pecho mientras pensaba en el Hitachiin, eso sin dudas también se merecia un perdón y disculpa de su parte, por lo cual rebusco cosas en el refrigerador y comenzo a hacerle su platillo favorito sintiendose un poco feliz y tonta al mismo tiempo, sorprendida y acostumbrada, enojada y en paz, satisfecha y decepcionada de ella misma, Haruhi sabia que aveces la convivencia podía ser muy difícil pero con Hikaru se tornaba mas bien algo contradictorio...

[+]

Ahi perdon por cortarlo ahi pero tenia que ser, lamento la tardanza y espero que me sigan leyendo! :D


End file.
